Regresa a Mí
by azumideblack
Summary: Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi. Salvo Amanda que fue creada para este fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Regresa A Mí**

**Autor: Azumi Kou Kido**

**Bebymoon**

**Prólogo**

Darien Chiba es un hombre alegre que ama a su hermana Amanda por sobre todo. Ha cuidado de ella desde que sus padres murieran cuando él tenía dieciocho años y ella diez.

Un día ella con diecinueve años le pide permiso para salir a un campamento con la clase de periodismo a la que asiste junto a su mejor amigo Sammy Tsukino. Durante el viaje fue vilmente ultrajada

Al enterarse Darien furioso y dolido fue al hospital donde la ingresaron y le pregunta si conocía a su atacante, Amanda víctima del trauma y de los sedantes le muestra una fotografía del grupo señalándole al autor de su desgracia.

Sentido por lo que acaba de padecer su hermana, él promete vengarse del joven con lo que más le duele, cobrarle su pecado por medio de su hermana Serena Tsukino.

Así comienza a planificar su acercamiento a ella, sin saber que en su agonía Amanda señaló a la persona equivocada desgraciando la vida de ambos….

**Capítulo 1**

La chica de larga cabellera dorada, ojos celestes y sonrisa angelical se detiene en el mismo lugar donde todas las mañanas desde que estaba en primaria compra una manzana

**-Buenos días señora Hoi.**

Serena Tsukino es una joven alegre de veinte años que estudia informática y secretariado al mismo tiempo.

Todos los que la rodean la aman, aún su hermano menor Sammy Tsukino que por ser buen estudiante acaba de ganarse una beca para estudiar periodismo en Londres.

**-Hola Serena –**La vendedora de manzanas le tiene lista su compra diaria -**¿Cómo está tu madre?**

**-Preparando nuevamente una cena especial para conseguirme novio –**Hace una mueca –**No entiende que mis gustos no son los de ella**

La mujer ríe divertida

**-Dile que deje la impaciencia, ya aparecerá tu príncipe azul**

**-Que sea después que termine mis estudios ya que me distraigo con facilidad –**Busca en su bolso el dinero y paga –**Hasta mañana señora Hoi**

**-Hasta mañana linda**

Continúa caminando y se para frente a un aparador que muestra un hermoso vestido color rosa

**-Cuando me gradúe lo usaré en la fiesta –**Habla consigo misma sin darse cuenta que está siendo observada

**-Creo que se verá muy bien en ti –**Le dicen en su espalda haciendo que se sobresalte y voltee.

Un moreno alto de ojos azules la mira sonriente, pero a medida que la detalla su sonrisa se desvanece

**-¿Nunca le han dicho que es malo andar asustando a la gente? –**Sus ojos celestes lo miran con enojo ante de continuar su camino

**-¡No fue mi intención! –**Grita a su espalda

Darien se siente fatal, no sabía que la hermana del hombre que desgració la vida de su hermana fuera tan hermosa.

Camina detrás de ella y la ve entrar a una academia de estudios comerciales.

No sabe como hará para acercarse a ella ya que echó a perder el primer encuentro.

Entra y se acerca a recepción sonriéndole encantador a la recepcionista

**-Buenos días, quería saber a que hora sale Serena Tsukino, soy pariente suyo y acabo de llegar a la ciudad **

**-Un momento por favor –**La joven teclea en el procesador –**Sale a las doce y media**

**-Muchas gracias linda –**Vuelve a sonreír haciendo que la mujer se sienta en las nubes

Observa el reloj, son las ocho de la mañana, eso le da tiempo de pasar por la fábrica, revisar las entregas pendientes y regresar, de paso llamará al hospital para saber de la evolución de Amanda

Dentro el salón de clases Serena presenta el examen final, ese día saldrán temprano y ella aprovechará el tiempo libre para visitar a su amiga.

Son las nueve y media cuando abandona la academia y toma un taxi para dirigirse a la base militar

Paga al conductor y se queda en la entrada donde la esperan

**-Creí que no vendrías a tiempo para atragantarnos el quesillo que mi pollito hizo antes de partir.**

**-No me perdería por nada alimentarme con comida militar –**Dice a su amiga vestida con uniforme verde con su cabello rubio ceniza amarrado en un fuerte moño -**¿Cómo estás teniente Tenoh? –**Se para firme y le hace saludo militar

**-Si vuelves a llamarme así te obligaré a hacer cien sentadillas**

**-¡Uy! Si no aguanto cinco –**Ambas ríen antes de abrazarse **-¿Cuándo te marchas?**

**-Dentro de dos meses**

Caminan lentamente hacia las residencias militares

**-¿Y tu anciana víctima?**

Haruka la mira sarcástica antes de halarle el moño

**-"**_**Mi esposo**_**" se fue ayer con el grupo de ingenieros petroleros, yo lo alcanzaré luego que termine mi castigo por golpear a un coronel**

Serena se detiene sorprendida

**-¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Quiso tocar donde no debía y lo puse en su sitio**

**-Pudieron hacerte corte marcial y no un simple confinamiento a la base**

**-Tenía grabaciones que presenté en mi defensa donde se escucha claramente el acoso sexual que me tenía aplicado y fue expulsado del ejército sin honores. El confinamiento fue por ejercer la fuerza bruta y no haberlo denunciado antes –**Se encoge de hombros -** De todas maneras ya quiero retirarme y formar una familia.**

Llegan a la casa y entran

**-¿Qué dice Soishi de tu decisión?**

**-Bailó y cantó espantosamente –**Ríen mientras Serena se sienta en la barra de la cocina –**Compró un apartamento en Kurobe donde viviremos y criaremos nuestros hijos**

**-¡Quién lo diría que la marimacho del vecindario dejaría de meterse con los niños débiles y serías una mujer ejemplar**

**-Eso es gracias a tu madre que me aconsejó en mi última fechoría juvenil –**Sirve dos vasos de jugo de manzana –**Robar ese auto me salvó la vida.**

Serena siente pensando en la niñez de su amiga

Viviendo con una madre que estaba más tiempo drogada y borracha que sobria, metiendo hombres distintos todas las noches en su casa sin importarle que su hija se quedara en la calle para evitar que uno de los amantes de turno la molestara, comiendo de lo que robaba a los más pequeños y robando en el centro para comprarse sus cosas cuando comenzó a menstruar.

Fue Ikuko la que fue a la delegación cuando la apresaron a los dieciséis años por robar un auto y la que pagó la fianza, quien le cedió el desván con una cama improvisada, mostrándole por vez primera lo que era calor y amor de familia.

Ella paso a ser la hermana mayor de Serena y Sammy a quien molestaba solo para verlo llorar.

Al cumplir los dieciocho años Haruka decidió enrolarse en el ejército donde se adaptó rápidamente a la disciplina, Al año conoció a Soishi Tomoe, un militar con título de ingeniero petrolero quince años mayor que ella. Tienen cuatro años de casados y planean retirarse para formar una familia

**-Mamá te envía saludos, dijo que no la abandones y que vayas a cenar cuando puedas**

Pasan la mañana bromeando y hablando de los planes de ambas hasta que a las doce y media de la tarde Serena se despide y se marcha para la universidad

Darien llegó a las doce del mediodía a la academia y esperó para encontrarse con Serena pero ya es la una de la tarde y ella no salió

Molesto se marcha a la universidad donde estudia su hermana para consignar los documentos de hospitalización

Caminando hacia la escuela de periodismo va distraído tropezando con alguien

**-¡Disculpe! –**Una dulce voz le dice y al bajar la cabeza se encuentra con los mismos ojos celestes

**-Perdóname tú a mi –**Le contesta -**¿Te golpeé muy fuerte?**

**-Solo un poco **

A la sombra del aparador Serena se veía linda pero a la luz del sol su largo cabello dorado parece oro y su piel blanca es hermosa.

Se regaña mentalmente, si sigue pensando así puede correr el riesgo de enamorarse de ella

**-Mi nombre es Darien Chiba –**Extiende la mano y ella la toma haciéndolo sentir electricidad ¿Qué diablos le está pasando?

**-Serena Tsukino –**Sonríe tímida **–Disculpa pero si no me apuro llegaré tarde y me dejarán afuera**

Darien ve el teléfono que lleva en su mano y se lo quita anotando su número

**-Éste es mi número de teléfono –**Lo pone a repicar -**Y el que acaba de quedar grabado en el mío es el tuyo –**Se lo regresa sonriente –**Me gustaría que saliéramos a tomar un café**

Serena siente muda de la impresión y lo ve marcharse, es la primera vez que le sucede eso, que un hombre atractivo… no, esa no es la palabra… Que un hombre hermoso la invite a salir No tiene comparación a lo que le ha sucedido antes.

Camina lentamente hacia el aula de clases y lo encuentra cerrado ¡Tanto correr para que la dejaran afuera!

Se sienta en el suelo junto a la puerta a esperar que salgan para pedirle los apuntes a uno de sus compañeros, si sigue así tendrá que repetir el semestre. Recibe una llamada y revisa su teléfono viendo que se trata del hombre,

_**-"Ya que estás estudiando fuera del salón te invito a un café"**_

**-¿Dónde está? –** Curiosa se levanta y observa para todos lados halándolo en una esquina. Cortando la comunicación se acerca a él que la espera con la sonrisa más resplandeciente que ella haya visto antes

**-Hola nuevamente Serena, quiero que me acompañes a tomar un café en esa cafetería –**Señala al fondo –**Desde allí puedes ver cuando salgan tus compañeros**

Siendo desconfiada por naturaleza, Serena piensa un instante pero los ojos de Darien y su sonrisa la hacen bajar la guardia

**-Está bien vamos**

Así comenzaron a salir, Darien es muy caballeroso con ella en cada salida, estuvo a su lado el día que le dijeron que había aprobado con buenos créditos el curso de Secretariado y cuando aprobó el semestre de Informática, y se inscribió en el quinto y penúltimo.

Darien cada vez se siente más a gusto en compañía de la chica que sonríe siempre. Le regala pulseras de mariposa, zarcillos y cadenas con el mismo tipo de dije porque ella le recuerda la primavera y lo frágil de la vida

Le duele el corazón pensar que tiene que cumplir su venganza en ella pero cada vez que visita a su hermana en el hospital verla postrada y sedada le recuerda su misión

Dos meses después de estar saliendo se le cumple el propósito, Serena y él salieron al cine y al salir se encontraron con una terrible lluvia que los empapó, al estar cerca de su apartamento Darien la invita a pasar un rato mientras escampa.

Ella encantada aceptó y entre copas de vino y besos fueron llegando a la alcoba donde la hizo suya con una ternura que la hizo llorar hasta que minutos después de hacer el amor él le descubrió con palabras de desprecio sus planes

**-Quiero que te marches y no vuelvas a llamarme, no quiero volver a verte jamás –**Le dice frío como el hielo –**Nunca pensé que fueras tan fácil de engañar pero me equivoqué. Saldré cinco minutos y cuando regrese espero que hayas desaparecido.**

Serena muda de la impresión y desnuda en medio de la cama intenta cubrir su pudor del monstruo que se ha convertido ese hombre. Nunca pensó que él pudiera ser así. Observa como se marcha y es cuando se suelta a llorar desconsolada.

**-Pensé que me amabas, nunca me lo dijiste pero me lo hiciste creer –**Se levanta dolorida y débil de la cama y dando pasos inseguros llega hasta su ropa

Vistiéndose lentamente y llorando al mismo tiempo con desesperación termina calzándose, va a marcharse cuando ve la pulsera que él le obsequió, se la quita al igual que los zarcillos y la cadena y colocándolos en su mesa de noche. Todo fue una mentira y como a las mariposas sus alas se le quemaron por el engaño de una luz que resultó ser fuego.

Busca en su bolso un pañuelo sin darse cuenta que el teléfono se le cae y rueda debajo de la cama.

Llorando y con hipo sale del apartamento y de la vida de Darien…

En una cantina cerca de allí Darien se siente el más vil de los hombres.

Había jurado que no se enamoraría de la hermana de su enemigo y está que muere por dentro. Nunca pensó sentirse en las estrellas al hacer el amor con ella pero no solo estuvo, sino que no quería descender. Pide un Whisky deseando olvidar el rostro de dolor y decepción de Serena, sus hermosos ojos que lo veían anonadados mientras escuchaba como la despreciaba.

Él se siente más vil de los hombres. Hirió de muerte a la mujer que ama.

Va a regresar al apartamento a pedirle perdón y que se quede cuando una llamada lo detiene

_**-"Señor Chiba su hermana despertó y se encuentra libre de depresión"**_

**-Voy para allá**

Conduce frenético hacia el hospital subiendo por las escaleras ya que no tiene paciencia para esperar el elevador y entrando a la habitación ve a su hermana sentada que al verlo le sonría

**-Hola hermano –**Sus ojos azules le sonríen desde la cama

**-¡Amanda! –**La abraza emocionado besando su cabello negro -**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Lista para ir a casa. Solo quiero saber si atraparon a Goharu**

**-¡¿Goharu?! –**La mira a los ojos extrañado, tal vez aún está mal

**-Si, el hombre que me violó, mi profesor de comunicación**

**-Me señalaste a Samuel Tsukino**

**-¿Cómo te voy a señalar a Samuel si él es el hombre más atento y caballeroso que conozco? Te mostré a Goharu.**

Darien se levanta y busca con manos temblorosas la fotografía

**-¡Me mostraste a este rubio! –**Señala con el dedo

**-No él –**Le retira la mano y apunta al moreno que está detrás de Sammy -**¡Él fue quien me ultrajó!**

Darien da un paso atrás pensando en Serena, en su hermosura, en su dulzura, en su sonrisa angelical, en la manera como se ilumina el lugar a donde ella llega

**-¡Dios Mío! –**Sale corriendo del hospital marcando el número de Serena, pero después de repicar varias veces la llamada es desviada al buzón de llamadas –**Mi amor perdóname.**

En tiempo récord cruza la ciudad y sube a su apartamento encontrándolo vacío y con los regalos que le dio en la mesa de noche.

Con los ojos ardiéndoles por las lágrimas contenidas, vuelve a marcar el número de ella y escucha el timbre debajo de la cama. Inclinándose lo toma y lee como ella lo llamaba _**"Mi príncipe"**_

Sentándose en el suelo se cubre la cara y comienza a llorar desesperado. Acaba de darse cuenta de que en su ciega venganza acabó con lo más hermoso que Dios le había dado.

Le dio el amor de su vida y él solo lo pateó y despreció...


	2. Chapter 2

**Casa Tsukino**

Serena llega a su casa y trepa por el balcón para entrar a su habitación sin que nadie la vea.

Entra a su baño y se mete bajo la ducha ahogando el llanto para que su madre ni Sammy la escuchen, solo desea borrar los besos y las caricias de Darien de su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas se confunden con el agua. No puede seguir viviendo en la misma ciudad que él. La destrozaría verlo nuevamente con el desprecio reflejado en sus ojos, diciéndole palabras hirientes. Acusándola de ser una mujer fácil.

Haruka se marchará en la madrugada para Irak a encontrarse con el equipo de trabajo donde se encuentra su esposo, debe relevar el equipo que custodia las instalaciones donde trabajan los ingenieros.

Tal vez ella pueda ayudarla.

Sale de la ducha y corre a su habitación a llamarla.

_**-"¿Hola?"**_

Respira profundo y carraspea antes de contestar apretando el auricular con fuerza.

**-Hola Haruka necesito un favor tuyo –**Milagrosamente logra hablar con naturalidad.

_**-"Hola Serena" –**_Responde feliz –_**"Si puedo hacer algo que esté dentro de los próximos treinta minutos está bien, porque después tenemos que dirigirnos al aeropuerto".**_

Serena mira el techo mordiéndose los labios para no estallar en llanto y vuelve a respirar.

**-Quisiera pasar unas semanas en tu apartamento de Kurobe, estoy muy estresada por la universidad y como tengo vacaciones de verano…**

_**-"No faltaba más. Te llevaré las llaves a la casa…"**_

_**-**_**¡No! –**Grita pero baja la voz –**Espérame en el parque, mamá está furiosa porque quiero alejarme un poco, sabes como se pone cuando cree que huyo de mis responsabilidades**

_**-"Tienes razón" –**_Dice después de dudar –_**"Espérame en el parque y te llevo las llaves y la dirección, de paso te daré una copia de la propiedad y la autorización para vivir allí hasta que quieras, no vaya a creer el conserje que eres una invasora"**_

**-Gracias amiga, te quiero, estaré allá en quince minutos**

Corta la comunicación y se apresura a buscar una mochila en el closet. Introduce ropa interior, dos mudas de ropa, pijamas y unas sandalias. Desconecta su portátil y la mete a un lado. Busca su teléfono pero no lo halla.

-**No importa, no quiero que nadie me llame.**

Busca la tarjeta de crédito que su padre le dio en caso de emergencias y sus documentos. Escribe unas cuantas líneas en un papel y lo deja sobre su almohada. Tomando el impermeable y su bolso junto con la mochila apaga la luz y sale por la ventana como entró: bajando por el balcón.

Corre hasta la plaza y esconde la mochila detrás de un contenedor de basura se sienta en la banca frente a la avenida. Observa un jeep del ejército que se acerca y se levanta aproximándose cuando se detiene para evitar que Haruka se baje de él.

**-Hola Serena –**Dice feliz –**Así que Ikuko está en su etapa de luna llena**

Le entrega las llaves y un sobre manila

**-Parece un lobo hambriento –**Le bromea mientras lo recibe.

Haruka entrecierra los ojos al ver su rostro ruborizado y los párpados inflamados

**-¿Vas a escapar ahora que tienes novio?**

Observa como Serena se tensa y mira hacia un lado

**-No tengo novio y nunca lo tuve**

**-¿Y el hombre del que me contaste?**

**-Ah ese –**Se encoge de hombros –**Era solo un conocido que ya se marchó de la ciudad**

Haruka la estudia. Serena siempre es alegre llena de vida, pero en ese instante pareciera que no tiene alma.

**-¿Estás ocultándome algo?**

**-Nada importante ni emergente, puede esperar para cuando regreses.**

La militar asiente no muy convencida

**-Me marcho en la madrugada, pero si necesitas un consejo, o un abrazo así sea de lejos estaré conectada dos veces a la semana para que nos hablemos por la red**

**-Regresa viva y entera amiga –**Casi llorosa le pide

**-Prometo que lo haré, pero recuerda que más que amigas somos hermanas**

Serena rompe a llorar y se inclina impidiendo que Haruka abra la puerta y descienda

**-Márchate ahora antes de que quiera impedir que te encuentres con tu anciano esposo**

La militar le toma las manos secando sus lágrimas y evitando llorar también

**-¡Oh Serena! Serán solo nueve meses y entonces regresaremos para darte los sobrinos que nos ayudarás a malcriar**

La rubia asiente alejándose del jeep le dice adiós con la mano y riendo entre el llanto le hace un saludo militar que Haruka le responde antes de marcharse veloz.

Tan pronto ve desaparecer el vehículo corre a buscar la mochila y detiene un taxi

**-A la estación de trenes por favor…**

.+

**Kurobe**

Son las dos de la mañana cuando el tren llega a la estación. La misma hora que Haruka está partiendo para Irak.

La ciudad de Kurobe queda en medio de las montañas más altas de Japón cerca de Toyama, su clima siempre es fresco y por las noches la temperatura desciende mucho. Los inviernos son crudos

Serena no ha dormido nada, solo tiene pensamiento para recordar cada palabra que Darien le escupió, ¿Cómo pudo equivocarse así? ¿Cómo creyó que ese monstruo la amaba?

Peor fue cuando lo escuchó decir que su hermano Sammy era el despiadado y que él solo cobraba una deuda de honor. Solo un loco puede llamar a su hermano despiadado, más si resulta ser el peor de los hombres

Mueve la cabeza intentando despejarse antes de levantarse y tomar su mochila y descender hacia la línea de taxis

**-A las residencias Milenio por favor**

**¿Tiene un pase? –**El conductor le pregunta –**Porque entonces no podremos accesar**

La rubia titiritando de frío busca en el sobre y consigue el carnet de propietaria

**-Acá lo tengo**

Satisfecho el conductor emprende el camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad, y se desvía por un camino empinado hasta que a lo lejos ven una villa de tres edificios rodeados por una muralla. Se detienen en la entrada donde un militar se acerca a la ventanilla

**-Pase e identificación**

Serena le entrega el pase, busca su identificación en su mochila y la copia que Haruka le dio

El militar lee y la alumbra con una linterna antes de regresarle todo

**-Bienvenida señorita Tsukino, es agradable tenerla entre nosotros**

Abre las puertas y pasan los dos primeros edificios antes de detenerse en el último

**¿Es familiar de militares? –**El conductor le pregunta mientras recibe el pago

**-Mi… hermana y mi cuñado lo son**

**-Acá viven solo militares retirados importantes y sus familias –**Le entrega su tarjeta –**Si necesita mis servicios estaré a su disposición **

**-Muchas gracias –**Sonríe con una especie de mueca antes de bajarse y caminar hacia la entrada

Soishi debe tener influencias para haber adquirido un apartamento allí.

No ve al conserje por ningún lado y encogiéndose de hombros camina hacia el elevador abordándolo hasta el quinto piso, Sale y halla la puerta 5-C. Solo tres apartamentos por piso, no le interesa quienes son los otros residentes, solo quiere dormir hasta morir.

Deja la mochila en la sala y caminando hasta las habitaciones escoge la segunda después de la matrimonial arrojándose en la cama completamente vestida se duerme en el acto.

.+

**Tokio. **

**8:00 AM.**

Darien se está tomando su sexto café mirando por la ventana.

No ha dormido nada, solo quiere arreglar las cosas, pedirle perdón de rodillas a Serena y suplicarle que sea su esposa.

No quiere entrar en la alcoba porque en su cama quedó marcada la prueba de su pureza, la prueba que él fue el primero que la conoció como mujer.

Cierra los ojos apretando la taza hasta que se quiebra en su mano

Sin importarle que se haya quemado toma la decisión de ir a buscarla a casa de sus padres y si es necesario confesar a ellos su pecado lo hará, todo lo que sea porque ella lo perdone y vuelva a él.

Toma las llaves del auto, el teléfono de Serena y las prendas que le regaló saliendo hacia su casa.

En el camino compra un enorme ramo de rosas blancas como ofrenda de paz.

Deteniéndose frente al porche desciende y se pasa la mano por el cabello antes de tocar el timbre. Se escucha un lamento de mujer y la voz de un hombre antes de que un joven rubio casi tan alto como él abra la puerta

Darien observa los ojos de Sammy Tsukino, el que creyó por meses que había ultrajado a su hermana; tiene la misma expresión de verdad que Serena, sus ojos denotan preocupación

**-Buenos días ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? –**Con voz grave Sammy le pregunta mirando curioso las rosas blancas

Darien carraspea antes de hablar completamente avergonzado

**-Buenos días, busco a la señorita Serena Tsukino**

**-¿De parte de quién? –**El joven es igual de celoso con su hermana de lo que es Darien con Amanda.

Darien va a responder cuando ve detrás de Sammy a Ikuko que llora en los brazos de un hombre maduro

_**("Deben ser sus padres, ¿Les habrá contado todo?")**_

Escucha a la mujer hablar entre las lágrimas

**-¿Dónde puedo haber ido Kenji?**

**-No lo se mi amor, pero la encontraremos**.

Sammy voltea a ver a sus padres antes de dirigirse a él

**-Lo siento, no es buen momento para que haya llegado, Serena se marchó anoche de casa, pero si me dice su nombre para que ella lo llame cuando regrese…**

Darien palidece ante la información.

Si quería hacerle daño a esa familia lo logró y muy bien… Solo pensar lo que Serena pudo haber hecho por su maldita culpa le dan ganas de…

Respira y le entrega las flores a Sammy, decide que enviará el teléfono y las prendas por correo, ya están sufriendo por la desaparición de Serena, no quiere cargarlos con más pesar.

**-No importa… Ya nada importa, dáselo a la señora –**Señala las rosas

Da la vuelta y aborda el auto antes que Sammy lo interrogue…

**-¿Quién era hijo? –**Kenji le pregunta a Sammy que entra con las rosas

**-No me dijo, preguntó por mi hermana y cuando le dije que no estaba simplemente dejó el ramo y se marchó**

**-¿Sabes si tu hermana tiene novio? –**Le pregunta Ikuko con la nota de su hija en la mano -**¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué dice que mancilló el honor de la familia?! ¿Qué le sucedió para que se marchara repentinamente? –**Llora nuevamente

**-Últimamente Serena salía más seguido pero jamás mencionó ningún enamorado –**Sammy le responde –**Por eso es que me extraña que ese hombre haya tocado a la puerta a esta hora de la mañana**

**-Llama a Haruka para ver si está con ella –**Kenji le pide a su hijo

**-Ella se marchó a Irak en la madrugada, no creo que la haya visto desde la cena de despedida de hace dos noches**

Kenji está devastado pero no quiere mostrar debilidad delante de su esposa, no puede ser que su hija haya tomado esa decisión por simple capricho, algo debió sucederle para que haya dejado todo atrás y se haya marchado sin casi nada. Toma nuevamente la nota y lee lentamente tratando de comprenderla

"_**Papá, mamá: **_

_**He mancillado el honor de la familia, no soy digna de llamarme su hija, así que con el poco de dignidad que me queda he decidido marcharme para que mi pecado no los salpique. Quiero que sepan que los amo con todo mi corazón. Sammy eres un gran hermano, un ser humano intachable que merece lo mejor de la vida y nadie puede decir ni comprobar lo contrario, creo en ti, creo que eres maravilloso y que jamás le harías daño a nadie. Te amo hermano. Los quiero a todos… **_

_**Con Amor Serena"...**_

.+

**Kurobe **

**9:00 AM.**

Serena despierta al escuchar el insistente toque del timbre.

Medio dormida se levanta y abre encontrando dos hombres jóvenes y tres mujeres que le sonríen

**-¡Por fin abriste! –**La mujer rubia de cabello largo entra sin invitación con un pie de manzana en la mano –**Creí que debía volver y comerme mi propio invento**

El hombre de cabellos plateados la mira de pies a cabeza

**-Zafiro tenía razón, llegó carne fresca al edificio ¡Auch! –**Se queja cuando su acompañante de cabello castaño le da un codazo

**-No le hagas caso a este inepto, parece que su cerebro está en la bragueta –**Extiende la mano y se presenta –**Me llamo Lita Kino, la irrespetuosa aquella es Mina, el falta de respeto es Diamante –**Se le acerca y le dice apenada –**Mis padres dicen que es mi hermano mayor pero creo que lo recogieron de un basurero**

Serena ríe ante la ocurrencia

**-Yo soy Taiki Kou y ella es mi esposa Amy **

**-Hola –**La joven de cabellos negros azulados le sonríe con un bebé en brazos –**Somos tus vecinos del 5-B y ellos –**Señala a Lita y Diamante –**Son tus vecinos del 5-A**

Mina se le acerca y le alisa el cabello

**-Menos yo que vivo en el 4-c, o sea debajo de ti con mis papás y mi insoportable hermanastro y su gemela, creo que no soy de la familia, fui raptada y obligada a vivir con ellos**

**-Habla de Seiya y Fighter –**Taiki le dice –**Él es un ególatra sin remedio y Fighter es su complemento, los gemelos trabajan en la preparatoria que queda a cinco minutos de acá, él es profesor de educación física y ella es la profesora de teatro. La madre de ellos, o sea mi tía se casó con el padre de esta irreverente dañando a nuestra familia**

**-Mi papá tuvo buen gusto al casarse con ella pero olvidó matar a los gemelos diabólicos que crecieron para hacer del planeta un lugar infeliz –**La rubia le dice como chisme –**Peor es cuando se juntan con el otro**

Serena quiere saber quien es el otro pero Taiki hala a la chica para llamar su atención

**-Yo soy profesor de Física y química mientras mi dulce Amy trabaja como doctora en la institución –**El castaño la pone al tanto

**-A Zafirito ya lo conoces, el militar que te dio la bienvenida anoche en la entrada es mi hermano mayor y vive en el 7-A –**Amy le informa, su voz es muy dulce y melódica -**él fue quien nos contó de tu llegada**

**-Yo soy la vaga que te acompañará a donde quieras ir –**Mina le dice sin reservas -** estoy esperando cupo en la universidad para estudiar odontología pero papi me castigó a estar en casa hasta…**

**-Ten cuidado con esta niña – **Diamante le aconseja –**Cuando se graduó en la preparatoria hace un año, tomó la tarjeta de crédito de su padre y se fue de mochilera a recorrer parte de Japón, eso sí, durmió en los mejores hoteles mientras su pobre madre y los gemelos la buscaban desesperados.**

**-¿Tu padre no rastreó la tarjeta? –**Pregunta Serena pensando que no debe usar la de su padre

**-Estaba en misión en el portaaviones en el pacífico, es capitán de Navío, además fue Seiya quien me aconsejó que disfrutara de mi graduación para librarse de mi presencia todo el verano –**Se encoge de hombros –**Conozco la ciudad de pies a cabeza y verás que nos divertiremos –**Le dice sonriente a Serena

**-Es un placer conocerlos a todos –**Serena les sonríe –**Si me permiten ir a lavarme la cara, siéntanse en su casa -**Serena entra y busca entre sus pertenencias dándose cuenta que no tiene ni cepillo de dientes ni crema ni nada. Todo lo dejó en su casa –**Maldito Darien Chiba ¡Ojala se queme en el infierno!**

Lavándose la cara y enjuagándose la boca se apresura a peinarse y salir con su mejor sonrisa a atender a la visita

**-¡No tienes nada en la nevera! –**Mina ha entrado a la cocina a revisar –**Y en la despensa solo hay latas de atún ¡Guácala!**

**-Lo siento pero llegué en la madrugada y aún no he desempacado**

**-Espera un momento –**Amy le entrega el bebé a Taiki y sale dejando la puerta abierta

**-Es muy lindo tu hijo –**Serena le acerca la mano y el bebé de unos seis meses le toma el dedo intentando llevárselo a la boca. Tiene los ojos azules y apenas se le ven unos mechones de cabello en su calvita

**-Se llama Yaten como el insoportable del 6-B, ese es el otro que junto a los gemelos hacen de paraíso un infierno –**Mina la informa –**Mantente alejada de él si no quieres sufrir de una terrible acidez**

**-Deja de meterte con mi hermano y dile de una buena vez que te gustaría arrancarle la ropa –**El castaño le dice mientras Serena toma al niño en brazos

**-Ya quisiera él, pero yo puse mi mirada en ese precioso sargento del 9-A**

**-¿El hijo del teniente Furuhata? Llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros niña –**Diamante la critica sin dejar de ver a Serena –**Andrew y la desubicada de mi hermana salen desde la semana pasada, solo quisiera saber que va a decir mamá de todo esto**

**-Ese tonto no, el otro, el más viejo, el entrenador de fútbol de la base –**Mina les miente ya que Taiki dio en el blanco pero no permitirá que el presumido se entere –**Además Andrew es cabo primero**

**-¿Jedite? Pierdes tu tiempo, no le gustan las tontas, más bien las mujeres altas y delgadas que parecen modelos y que el uniforme les quede genial –**Diamante se acerca a Serena y le hace carantoñas al niño –**Tú no serás militar ni siquiera en las próximas veinte vidas**

Serena ríe ante la espontaneidad de esos jóvenes, es como si la aceptaran sin importarles de dónde viene

**-Acá estoy nuevamente –**Amy regresa minutos después con una ensalada de tomates, lechuga y pepino, una lata de maíz en granos, un termo de café y pan integral-**Traje un abrelatas para ponerle atún y ya estará lista. ¿Te gusta el maíz dulce?**

**-Lo he comido –**Asiente agradecida

**-¿De quien eres familia? –**Mina le pregunta pasándole el pañal para que le limpie la saliva al bebé

**-De Haruka y Soishi Tomoe…**

**-¿El Ingeniero Tomoe? –**Taiki silba admirado –**Acá es una eminencia, nuestros padres se alegraron cuando supieron que vivirá en este lugar**

Escuchan que tocan a la puerta que continúa abierta

**-Buenos días –**Un hombre vestido de militar les sonríe desde la entrada con un sobre en la mano y la gorra apretada bajo el brazo –**Quería saber si se encuentra bien señorita pero ya veo que la pandilla la invadió**

Serena no puede dar crédito a su mirada, el hombre de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules tiene una sonrisa parecida a la de Darien y su mirada… Cierra los ojos y mueve en la cabeza ¿Va a permitir que su influencia maligna la acompañe? ¡De ninguna manera!

**-Zafiro, entra –**Amy lo invita –**Así desayunas junto a Serena, estaba dormida y vinimos a despertarla**

**-Gracias hermana pero solo pasé para dejarle este sobre que llegó para ella en la madrugada -**Acercándose se lo entrega.

Serena observa intrigada el sobre, solo Haruka sabe donde está, abriéndolo mira en su interior, hay efectivo, una tarjeta de crédito y una carta

Lee la firma y sonríe aliviada al ver que es de su amiga

**-Es de Haruka, anoche partió en misión para Irak, y volverá junto a su esposo en unos meses**

Lita preocupada por la información va a la cocina a ayudar a servir

Amy sabe que los rebeldes le tienen la guerra declarada a los extranjeros y los consideran invasores. Solo ruega que la familia de Serena pueda volver por sus propios medios y no en ataúdes

**-Ya está servido, Serena, Zafiro pasen a la mesa**

**-Mejor voy a comer en casa… -**Zafiro apenado da unos pasos hacia la puerta –**Mamá debe estar esperándome**

**-Mamá ya se fue al hospital así que ¡trae tu humanidad acá! –**La voz dulce de Amy se vuelve autoritaria –**Además Serena no come tontos**

La rubia se ruboriza pensando que un hombre si come tontas… como ella. Regañándose mentalmente le sonríe al militar

**-No me gustan por las mañanas pero por la tarde tal vez…**

Zafiro se ruboriza haciendo que todos rían a su costa. Silenciosamente se sienta a la mesa junto a la rubia y come mientras escucha las impertinencias de Mina

**-Lo primero que vamos a hacer será robarle las llaves a Seiya e irnos al supermercado de la ciudad…**

**-Permítanme dormir dos horas y las acompañaré, no vaya a ser arrestada en su primer día en Kurobe por culpa de esta niña insensata –**Zafiro se ofrece recibiendo un zape de Mina

-**¡No soy insensata! Solo que quiero celebrar feliz mis veinte años antes de tener tu edad y ser una amargada sin más meta en la vida que esperar que alguien se fije en mí**

**-Deja en paz a mi hermano Mina –**Amy la aleja –**Mejor tú y yo los acompañaremos, él lleva los paquetes, tú le enseñas a Serena lo que debe saber y yo te vigilo a ti**

Su comentario los hace reír a todos…

.+

**Tokio**

**Fabrica de Uniformes Chiba**

Darien se encuentra en su oficina sin más pensamiento que Serena. Le duele recordar como ella lo vio la última vez que estuvieron juntos, sufre pensando en todas la palabras que le dijo la manera como la miró al llamarla fácil, al decirle que desapareciera…

Ella solo guardó silencio sin defenderse de sus ofensas, sin decir nada ante su ataque.

**-Serena perdóname **

**-¿Quién es Serena? –**Pregunta una voz desde la puerta

El hombre voltea y observa a su hermana que le sonríe

**-¡Amanda! –**Se levanta para acercarse a abrazarla -**¿Por qué nadie me dijo que te daban de alta hoy?**

**-Porque no lo estoy, escapé después de pensar en como abandonaste el hospital y de que creyeras que Sammy había sido el culpable de… -**Hace una mueca y guarda silencio

**-Sobre eso –**Darien mira a un lado –**Ya puse la denuncia contra el profesor… -**Como debió hacerlo desde el principio y no tomar la justicia por su propia mano –**Pero el hombre renunció hace meses, exactamente dos días después de que te ultrajara. Si hubiera prestado atención a lo que me señalaste aquella vez tal vez estaría pagando su condena**

**-¿Por qué no acusaste a Sammy si creíste que me había violado? –**Amanda le pregunta directa

**-Porque soy el peor hombre de la tierra - **Se sienta en la silla más cercana e inclinándose se lamenta** –Porque soy tan despreciable como ese hombre que te mancilló, ¡porque soy como él!**

Amanda no puede dar crédito a sus palabras.

**-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Darien? ¿Asesinaste a Sammy? –**Va a salir a buscar a su amigo pero Darien la sujeta por la muñeca

**-Está vivo, pero… -**Calla preguntándose dónde perdió su brújula, preguntándose porque le hizo lo que le hizo a Serena si ella es tan inocente como su hermana

**¡¿Pero qué?! –**Le grita desesperada hasta que la expresión de Darien le dice todo –**Sammy tiene una hermana. Tú no te atreverías a… -**Da unos pasos hacia atrás –**No serías capaz de hacerle algo así a alguien mucho menos a Serena que es la chica más dulce que he conocido –**Darien solo guarda silencio suplicándole con la mirada que lo perdone **-¡Habla de una buena vez! –**Le grita desesperada

**-No la violé si es lo que querías saber –**Le dice mirándola a los ojos –**Pero… -**Guarda silencio completamente ruborizado y avergonzado –**Yo…**

**-¡¿Te aprovechaste de ella? ¿Te burlaste de su inocencia? –**Amanda lo mira como si fuera un monstruo -**¡Dime que diablos le hiciste!**

**-¡La seduje! –**Grita desaforado -**¡me dejé llevar por la ira y…! –**Baja la voz –**La enamoré hasta que… **

Una fuerte bofetada lo silencia.

Amanda lo observa horrorizada caminando hacia atrás

**-Tienes razón –**Le susurra al borde de las lágrimas –**Eres peor que mi violador, porque ese hombre no jugó con mis sentimientos, no dañó mi espíritu sino mi cuerpo. Pero tú Darien Chiba, jugaste con los sentimientos de Serena, la engañaste haciéndole creer que la amabas solo para obtener tu beneficio. Eres un vil ser asqueroso que no merece llamarse hombre**

**-Amanda…**

Su hermana lo mira con asco y odio

**-Solo espero que Serena jamás te perdone y que si llega a tener un hijo tuyo, llame padre a quien sí se lo merece. ¡Eres un monstruo Darien Chiba y me avergüenzo de ser tu hermana!**

¡Un hijo!

Darien no había pensado en la posibilidad de haber dejado embarazada a Serena.

Cuando le hizo el amor no tuvo la precaución de protegerse y está seguro que Serena jamás ha tenido la necesidad de tomar anticonceptivos. La espada de Damocles está sobre su cabeza clamando por justicia…


	3. Chapter 3

**Residencias Milenio**

**Apartamento 5-C**

Los vecinos de Serena la dejan sola para que se ambiente mientras Zafiro duerme antes de acompañar a las chicas a comprar.

La rubia entra a la alcoba y conecta su portátil antes de sentarse a leer la carta de Haruka.

"_**-Amiga:**_

_**Después que habláramos en el parque quedé con la duda de tu interés de marcharte de Tokio apresurada y a mitad del semestre. Si, se me pasó por alto, llámame tonta pero luego de dejarte recordé que aún faltan unas semanas para que termines el semestre y el verano aún no llega. **_

_**Escucharte hablar duro cuando te pregunté por el hombre que había puesto ese brillo hermoso en tu mirada días antes, me hace sospechar que algo malo ocurrió entre ustedes y que la intención es escapar de él."**_

Serena comienza a llorar y busca un pañuelo mientras lee lo expresado en el papel. Cierra los ojos abrazando la carta

**-Si supieras que no huyo de él porque Darien no me quiere –**Habla con la carta -** nunca me quiso, huyo de mí misma, quiero estar en un lugar donde nadie me conozca y me señale como una cualquiera.**

Respira varias veces antes de continuar leyendo

"_**Se que no tengo derecho de reclamarte ni exigirte que me cuentes lo que sucedió, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo de manera incondicional. Si hay que golpear a alguien estoy dispuesta a sostenerlo mientras tú lo haces.**_

Ríe entre las lágrimas por las palabras de su amiga

"_**Los gastos de condominio y servicios son deducidos de la cuenta de mi esposo anciano como llamas a mi amado Soishi.**_

_**Te dejo algo de dinero y mi tarjeta para las emergencias como aprendí de tu padre ,para que sobrevivas mientras piensas que hacer.**_

_**Recuerda que más que amigas somos hermanas y te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho.**_

_**Estaré conectada el jueves a las 23:00 hora de Tokio por lo que espero hablar contigo para que me cuentes lo que te sucedió en realidad ¡Y no quiero mentiras o te daré la paliza que te ofrecí cuando estabas en tercer grado y no quisiste darme tu almuerzo!**_

_**Nos estaremos viendo después que atienda mis obligaciones en el complejo**_

_**Con Amor de tu hermana y amiga**_

_**Haruka"**_

Va a doblar la carta pero unas líneas al pie de ésta llaman su atención

"_**Postdata: **_

_**Espero que mientras estés en casa conozcas a uno de esos militares que el uniforme le quede para quitárselo lentamente y luego untarlo con crema batida….." **_

Ruborizada por lo último Serena guarda la carta en el sobre.

**-¡Haruka! Nunca dejarás de bromear con esas cosas –**Imagina a su amiga riendo a mandíbula suelta mientras escribía las líneas libidinosas.

Saca el dinero, es suficiente para pasar unos días pero necesitará buscar un empleo de medio tiempo. Desocupa la mochila y ve que en su apuro no metió casi nada, por lo que deberá comprar un suéter grueso, botas, dos jeans y varias blusas para combinar, anota en un papel la lista de artículos personales.

Como no tiene jabón ni champú decide solo cambiarse la ropa y es cuando recuerda algo importante. Apresurada anota en el papel comprar sin falta la píldora del día después. Si la marcó para que no olvidará odiarlo, no tendrá un hijo de un monstruo.

Sin percatarse de que las horas se le pasan volando hace planes hasta que suena el timbre

**-Hola –**Le dice un platinado de ojos verdes mirándola de pies a cabeza –**Soy Yaten Kou, tu vecino del 6-B y quería saber si quieres tomar un café conmigo.**

Serena no puede dar crédito a sus palabras.

Primero el del 5-A la llama carne fresca y ahora éste se cree que le hace un favor al invitarla a un café.

Va a responderle negativamente pero las puertas del elevador se abren permitiendo salir a Zafiro.

**-Hola Kou –**Lo saluda frío antes de dirigirse a Serena -**¿Lista para salir?**

**-Sí, déjame ir por mi bolso –**Le contesta antes de sonreírle educada a Yaten –**Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero quedé en salir con él.**

**-Entonces será otro día, adiós linda –**Da la vuelta y camina al apartamento del 5-B –**Hasta la vista Black –**Se despide de Zafiro con mala cara.

La rubia va por su bolso y aborda el elevador escoltada por el militar que en ese instante lleva ropa negra. Menos mal que Haruka no está con ella porque la estaría empujando hacia él.

En el piso 4 las puertas se abren y abordan Mina que no la ve por estar detrás de Zafiro y dos jóvenes de cabello oscuro y ojos azules muy parecidos entre sí. No saludan sino que ignorando a Zafiro le dan la espalda.

La mujer está maquillada exageradamente para la hora de la mañana y es unos centímetros más baja que su gemelo quien solo viste un conjunto deportivo negro y rojo con zapatos deportivos negros, no se dignan a mirarla por lo que agradecida se mantiene escondida detrás de Zafiro.

Extrañamente Mina se mantiene en silencio y con la vista fija en la pantalla digital.

Las puertas se abren y los hermanos salen rápidamente y es cuando Mina habla por fin.

**-Los hijos de leviatán en persona –**Señala a los gemelos –**Hoy amanecieron peor que nunca.**

**-¿Qué sucedió ahora? **Zafiro la interroga mientras les permite salir antes de hacerlo él.

**-Que los llamaron para que sean los encargados de la recreación en las clases de verano de los hijos de los oficiales de la base y ya habían planeado viajar a París –**Observa a Serena por fin –**Hola Serena, no te vi, es que eres tan pequeña que te escondes con facilidad en cualquier lado.**

Serena le sonríe agradeciendo su ayuda para hacerla olvidar su desgracia.

**-Hola Mina ¿Son tus hermanastros?**

**-Lamentablemente debo decir que si. Él es Seiya y la malvada que se le parece Fighter .Esperaba librarme de ellos y ahora debo tenerlos en casa.**

**-¿Por qué no se niegan? –**La intriga todo allí.

**-Porque este conjunto residencial se rige bajo normas militares –**Zafiro le explica - **por lo tanto ellos como hijos de militares deben acatar las normas o no pueden optar por uno de los apartamentos** **a los que tienen derecho.**

**-Por eso nos extrañó que Soishi Tomoe adquiriera una propiedad acá –**Mina le dice pensativa mientras caminan hacia la camioneta gris de dos tonos propiedad de Zafiro –**Debe tener mucha influencia**

**-O el trabajo que está haciendo ahora es muy importante para que el Ministerio de Defensa le haya aprobado la compra.**

Serena observa la camioneta último modelo, no es acorde con un vigilante, Zafiro se da cuenta de su confusión y ríe apenado.

**-No soy el vigilante de la puerta si es lo que piensas, es que todos debemos cumplir la guardia una vez al mes y anoche justamente me tocó a mí. Mi trabajo real está en la base y soy el instructor de táctica de artillería pero esta semana los novatos fueron dados de permiso durante setenta y dos horas. **

**-¡Oh! –**Le sorprende saber que está junto a alguien con tan extraño cargo – **¿Y eres soldado raso?**

**-Zafirito es Coronel pero no usa las insignias cuando hace guardia para no hacerse el importante –**Mina le comenta –**Es igual que Amy, no les gusta presumir.**

Abordan el vehículo, Mina se sienta detrás dejándole el puesto de copiloto a Serena.

**-¿Dónde está Amy? **

Salen detrás del auto rojo deportivo de Seiya.

**-Nos espera en el Centro, tuvo que llevarle unas cosas a mamá al hospital.**

**-Y de allí nos veremos frente al centro comercial, tiene de todo –**La chica suelta su cinturón y se acerca a Serena –**Encontrarás desde un alfiler hasta la discoteca más amena.**

**-Lo siento pero no soy dada a los trasnocho ni los lugares ruidosos, soy de las personas que se quedan en casa viendo televisión y comiendo helado… En este lugar será tomar bebidas calientes.**

Zafiro se detiene al ver que el auto de Seiya les hace obstáculos y se baja del deportivo.

**-Oh, oh problemas, mejor me oculto –**Mina se agacha detrás del asiento de Serena justo cuando Seiya toca el cristal junto a la rubia.

**-¡Te bajas de esta camioneta ya y regresas…! **-Guarda silencio cuando ve que la acompañante de Zafiro no es Mina

**-¿Sucede algo Kou? –**Con expresión inocente Zafiro le pregunta, haciendo que Serena voltee al rostro en dirección opuesta a Seiya y sonría divertida -**¿Conoces a la señorita para que la trates así?**

**-No… no, disculpe señorita, pensé que era otra persona –**Apenado se excusa -**¿Vive en el edificio?**

**-Si, mientras mi familia regresa de Irak.**

Seiya sonríe soberbio recostándose en la puerta mirándola interesado.

**-Entonces nos veremos más seguido… ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas? –**Le pregunta seductor.

**-No te he dicho, Soy Serena Tsukino.**

**-Serena, lindo nombre nena.**

Zafiro pone los ojos en blanco, conociendo a Seiya ya sabe que se lanzará a conquistarla para después pregonarlo.

**-Te agradezco que no llames nena a mi novia en mi presencia y retira tu auto que vamos tarde.**

Mina desde atrás ahoga un gemido de asombro y una risa de victoria mientras Serena observa a Seiya con cara indescifrable.

**-¿Es tu novia? ¿Tan pronto?**

**-Su cuñado es el Teniente Coronel Soishi Tomoe y nos conocemos de hace tiempo.**

**-¿El ingeniero Soishi Tomoe? –**Serena asiente en silencio, Seiya se retira del vehículo y se dirige a ella respetuosamente –**Esas son palabras mayores hasta para mí. Bienvenida señorita Serena, fue un placer conocerla.**

Camina apresurado a su auto y lo aparta del camino.

Avergonzado Zafiro se disculpa.

**-Lamento haber dicho eso pero… **

**-No te preocupes, fuiste mi salvador, ya estaba pensando si golpearlo en el ojo o en la nariz.**

**-Yo que tú le hubiera dado en la nariz para torcerla –**Mina sale de su escondite y vuelve a acomodarse entre ellos –**Y si Fighter se metía le dabas en el ojo.**

Serena se siente sucia por lo sucedido con Darien y ser tratada como un objeto la hace sentir peor.

**-Esta mañana llega aquel que me llamo carne fresca… **

Zafiro deja de mirar la carretera para observarla sorprendido.

**-¿La llamaron así?**

**-Fue Diamante –**Mina le informa.

**-Después el otro que toca a mi puerta creyéndose lo mejor del planeta me ofrece un café como si me hiciera un favor –**Continúa Serena acomodándose el cabello.

**-Ese debió ser Yaten -**Mina dice celosa, en serio deberá fijarse en alguien más si no quiere perder su tiempo y salir herida –**Oye Zafirito ¿Crees que podamos pasar por la universidad a ver si salió el listado de los nuevos ingresos?**

**-Solo después de almorzar, Amy preparó un buen desayuno pero para niños de cinco años **–El hombre se queja.

**-A decir verdad también tengo hambre –**Ruborizada Serena confiesa –**Pasemos primero por la farmacia y luego al restaurante de comida rápida más cercano.**

**-¿Estás enferma?**

**-No tengo ni una píldora en caso de dolor o fiebre, ni antialérgicos o mis cosas personales.**

**-Entonces la primera parada será la farmacia –**Zafiro asiente cuando entra a la ciudad y busca el establecimiento –**Esperaré afuera y aprovecharé de llamar a Amy.**

**-Está bien.**

Junto a Mina entra a la farmacia y se dirige al farmacéutico mientras Mina observa el aparador.

Pide las medicinas y todo para la salud bucal en voz alta pero le muestra el papel en silencio al dependiente que asintiendo va a buscar el pedido

**-Las instrucciones están en la caja, esta marca es efectiva un ochenta y nueve por ciento.**

**-Gracias –**Ruborizada y avergonzada paga recibiendo los medicamentos va por Mina –**Listo, ahora a comer.**

La otra rubia se ha dado cuenta de la compra pero prefiere guardar silencio respecto a eso.

**-Oye Serena ¿Tienes padres o hermanos aparte de Soishi y su esposa? –**Estudia su tensión, es como si estuviera huyendo de algo… o de alguien.

**-Los tengo pero quiero estar sola sin que nadie me atormente.**

**-¿Y tienes novio o un esposo? –**Ahora se fija como se apaga sumirada y se detiene.

**-¿Viste lo que compré? –**Está a punto de llorar.

**-No es problema mío, pero creo que deberías tomártela antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no le diré a nadie así que puedes respirar tranquila.**

Toma una botella de agua de la nevera de la puerta y va a pagarla para luego regresar con Serena que lee las instrucciones.

Zafiro se asoma para saber por qué tardan tanto y ve la caja que tienen, observa como Serena se toma la dosis botando luego el empaque vacío. Va a salir pero la escucha hablar al borde del llanto.

**-Descubrí que la vida puede ser muy cruel, no tengo excusa para lo que hice, pero me dejé llevar por la ilusión falsa de un hombre que me trató con amor y caballerosidad hasta que obtuvo lo que quería, después me llamó fácil y otras cosas crueles, por eso tuve que irme, no podía verle la cara a mis padres después de lo que sucedió ni encontrármelo en el camino –**Las lágrima se deslizan por sus mejillas,

**-¿Tu hermana lo sabe?**

**-Por la carta que me envió tiene la sospecha, yo solo quiero morirme –**Se abraza a Mina y llora desconsolada,

**-Cálmate Serena que nos están viendo, **

Indignado Zafiro abandona la farmacia y espera dentro de la camioneta,

¿Quién puede tener la sangre fría de hacerle daño a una mujer de manera que ella tenga que huir y abandonar todo por su culpa?

Le gustaría tenerlo como blanco en la maniobra de entrenamiento..

Está ensimismado que no se da cuenta que las jóvenes salieron hasta que Serena abre la puerta y aborda sin mirarlo. Mina también está silenciosa y no es normal en ella.

**-¿Vamos a comer? –**La rubia asiente en silencio con la mirada fija en el tablero.

**-Oye Zafirito, mejor pidamos la comida para llevar y regresemos que Serena de repente no se sintió bien. **

**-Si se siente mal entonces así será –**Le entrega su teléfono a Mina –**Llama a Amy y dile de los nuevos planes.**

**-No se cuando me regresarán mi teléfono –**Se queja Mina -**¿Tienes teléfono? –**Le pregunta a Serena tocándole el hombro negando ésta en silencio.

Compran la comida y vuelven a casa, Serena se ha mantenido silenciosa y con la cabeza gacha desde que salieron de la farmacia.

-**¿Tienes televisión? **Le pregunta el hombre en un intento de que hable pero ella solo niega con la cabeza.

**-Trae el tuyo mientras Serena y yo servimos la comida –**Le dice Mina en el ascensor –**Y si tienes una botella de vino será bien recibida.**

**-Muy bien, de todas maneras siempre está apagado –**Se abren las puertas en el quinto piso y las chicas salen –**Bajaré en un momento.**

Serena busca las llaves y abre la puerta entrando al apartamento.

**-Gracias por todo Mina… -**Comienza a disculparse.

**-No comiences a decir que soy una buena persona porque te golpearé por dañar mi imagen –**Le advierte riendo –**Mira que han sido años de esfuerzo y dedicación para hacerme la fama de traviesa.**

Se sientan juntas en el sofá.

**-¿Por qué te comportas así?**

**-Porque Seiya y su Némesis desde que llegaron me hicieron la vida imposible, así que yo aprendí a cobrármelas delante de quien fuera, cuando están con Yaten se creen más duros por lo que también él entra en los castigos.**

**-¿Pero cómo eres en realidad?**

**-Tranquila con los que me respetan como persona, por ejemplo Amy y Zafiro son especiales al igual que Lita pero el resto no los soporto, casi muero cuando me enteré de la boda de mi amiga con ese nerd de Taiki, solo por ser hermano de Yaten ya me cae mal.**

**-Porque a ti te gusta Yaten… -**Serena observa como se ruboriza.

**-Se que es estúpido esperar por él, desde los dieciséis he estado colada por ese pedante pero no me hace nada de caso**

**-No lo mires más y concéntrate en tu ingreso a la universidad y aprobar –**Le aconseja –**A mí me funcionó hasta que lo conocí… -**Baja la mirada y entristece.

**-Olvídalo Serena, no vale la pena, y aunque te haya hecho la maldad, no le des el gusto de hacerlo victorioso, cada vez que lloras, cada vez que entristeces por su culpa le estás dando poder para arruinarte la vida.**

Serena piensa en sus palabras observando el cielo por la ventana, si, es momento de retomar el control de su vida y sus sentimientos.

Suena el timbre y camina a la puerta mientras Mina busca los platos, Zafiro se encuentra con un televisor plasma y una botella de vino tinto.

**-Acá está, ¿Dónde lo coloco?**

**-En la alcoba, nada como ver televisión desde la cama –**Mina da las instrucciones –**Luego vienes a descorchar la botella.**

**-Pensé que mamá estaba en el hospital –**Ironiza el hombre camino a la alcoba.

**-¡Te escuché!**

Minutos después están los tres a la mesa degustando unas enormes hamburguesas con papas fritas y ensalada riendo por los chistes de Mina.

Serena ruega poder olvidar todo lo sucedido, sobre todo implora sacar a Darien de su corazón…


	4. Chapter 4

**Dos meses después**

Serena escucha que tocan a la puerta y va a abrir.

**-Hola amiga –**Mina entra emocionada – **¡Me aprobaron para la facultad de odontología y comenzaré en septiembre!**

**-Eso nos da un mes para divertirnos viendo novelas y comiendo asquerosidades –**Ríe contagiada por la alegría de la rubia olvidando cerrar la puerta.

**-Y burlándonos de los gemelos que no se te olvide –**Le dice muy seria para luego reír y abrazarla -**¡Soy feliz!**

**-Si no me lo dices no me entero –**Bromea – **Me gustaría asistir a tu graduación así que por favor ¡no me ahorques!**

Mina la suelta, lleva un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta rojos con un pañuelo blanco atado al cuello, sandalias blancas altas con un bolso a juego. El cabello lo recogió en un moño alto para dejar al descubierto su cuello.

**-Lo siento –**Busca el bolso de Serena y se lo entrega –**Vamos a comernos una espantosa y grasosa pizza para celebrar.**

**-No tenemos auto como salir y creo que tus hermanastros han encontrado un nuevo escondite para sus llaves**

Yaten que baja por las escaleras y va al apartamento de su hermano las escucha.

**-No necesito nada de esos malnacidos. **

**-¿Entonces como saldremos?**

**-Fui invitada a comer por Jedite, el que te conté cuando nos conocimos. **

**-¿Cómo hiciste para que te permitieran salir?**

**-Zafiro prometió a mi madrastra cuidarme de él, de lo contrario no me dejarán salir con un hombre mayor –**Pone los ojos en blanco –**Como si necesitara que me cuidaran.**

**-La verdad es que sí necesitas que te cuiden.**

**-Jedite tiene veinticinco años, cuatro menos que Zafiro y lo creen peligroso por culpa de Fighter que lo quiere para ella, pero él ni caso le hace.**

**-Un momento… -**Serena piensa **-¿Él**** no es al que le gustan mujeres militares tipo modelos?**

**-Así dijo el nerd, pero él declaró que nada de eso es cierto y que le agradaría contar con mi amistad.**

Yaten abre los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Le quitarán a la muñeca de su vida? ¡Ni hablar!

Escucha que el elevador se detiene en el piso, por lo que se apresura a tocar a su hermano, mientras ve a Jedite y Zafiro salir animados, el rubio lleva pantalón con pinzas azul oscuro y camisa blanca, Zafiro viste como siempre de negro.

Los hombres lo ignoran y tocan a la puerta abierta de Serena cuando Taiki con el bebé en brazos le abre la puerta del apartamento.

Él entra, pero le hace señas de que guarde silencio y entrecierra la puerta para seguir escuchando.

**-Buenas tardes señoritas –**Jedite es quien saluda

**-¡Jedaite pasa para presentarte a mi amiga y la causante de mi aparente calma! **

Yaten ve como Mina sale a tomarlo de la mano en tanto Zafiro sonriente los sigue.

**-¿Qué pasa hermano? –**Taiki le pregunta en un susurro pero él le hace señas de que continúe silencioso.

**-Por lo menos permítanme buscar mi chaqueta –**Oye la voz de Serena y un momento después salen ambas parejas.

La nueva vecina lleva botas de gamuza, jeans a la cadera y una blusa marrón de cuello alto y mangas largas. La chaqueta es a juego con el jeans y lleva el largo cabello suelto.

Abordan el elevador desapareciendo de la vista de Yaten.

**-Ahora si puedes explicarme lo que sucede ¿Por qué espías a la vecina?**

**-No la estoy espiando a ella, ¡es Mina! **–Le anuncia alarmado – **¡Está saliendo con el idiota de Jedite!**

**-Pensé que no te gustaba, nunca le has hecho caso a sus coqueteos –**Le entrega al niño que inmediatamente le hala la cabellera –**Ayúdame con tu ahijado mientras Amy regresa.**

**-¡Siempre me ha gustado! –**Se lamenta siguiéndolo a la cocina –**Pero ¿Cómo acercarme a ella si cuando me ve solo me tortura?**

**-¿Será porque vives burlándote y metiéndote con ella? –**Sirve helado para ambos que el bebé avienta con el piecito, Yaten lo sentó a la mesa –**Ahora limpiarás eso –**Le entrega servilletas desechables y toma al bebé –**Siempre supe que tú la traías de cabeza, pero por seguirle el juego a los primos perdiste tu oportunidad hermano.**

Yaten limpia el sucio pensando qué estrategia seguir para enamorar a Mina.

**-¡Diablos! Tal vez Seiya arruinó mi vida y no me enteré hasta ahora.**

**-No fue Seiya sino mi prima la que lo hizo –**Taiki le entrega al bebé y vuelve a servir helado –**Nunca ha querido a Mina por eso la fastidia, no perdona que mi tía se haya vuelto a casar tan pronto después de enviudar y la paga con la más indefensa.**

**-¡¿Mina indefensa?! –**El peliplateado lo mira sorprendido –**Si me hablas de la nueva vecina te lo creo pero ¿Mina?**

**-Definitivamente eres bien ciego hermano –**Mueve la cabeza censurándolo –**Ella se porta mal para esconder su vulnerabilidad.**

Yaten come el helado pensativo sin fijarse que el bebé metió el piecito y vuelve a aventarlo, esta vez en su ropa.

**-Ayúdame a conquistarla y pediré que tú seas el padrino de graduación.**

Taiki mueve la cabeza.

**-Te tengo noticias, aparentemente ya tienen padrino de graduación. Y hay noticias nada buenas. Tal vez retrasen el acto ya que la estancia en Irak se acortó debido a un atentado que sufriera el complejo hace una semana.**

Su hermano lo mira alarmado.

**-¡¿Qué sucedió qué?! ¿Por qué no ha repatriado a nuestros soldados?**

**-Cuando haya seguridad para el traslado nuestros soldados aparecerán por estos predios en cualquier momento.**

Piensa en Serena y la familia que tiene en el país árabe, ruega para que ninguno de los muertos sea uno de ellos...

.-

**Irak**

**Hospital Militar Sede Provisional de la ONU**

Haruka despierta lentamente sintiéndose desorientada mirando a su alrededor sin reconocer el lugar donde se halla.

Comienza a recordar la sirena de alarma, Soishi arrojándola al piso y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, luego la explosión y después… nada.

Asustada intenta incorporarse pero un dolor fuerte en la columna la hace gemir atrayendo la atención de la enfermera.

**-Ya despertó teniente –**Le habla pero ella solo puede ver el movimiento de sus labios.

-**No la escucho bien –**la voz le sale ronca -**¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Soishi?**

**-Un momento –**la enfermera abandona la habitación para luego regresar con el doctor.

**-Buenas tardes teniente. Pensamos que tardaría más en despertar pero gracias a su fortaleza ya se encuentra nuevamente con nosotros.**

Haruka solo escucha sonidos como grillos.

**-¿Dónde está mi esposo? **

El doctor y la enfermera intercambian miradas.

**-Ahora debe preocuparse por usted, tiene heridas de consideración en las piernas y los brazos. Su columna... **

Lentamente comienza a identificar los sonidos y escucha un poco mejor, Se pasa la mano por el cabello y descubre que lo cortaron al ras.

**-¿Qué sucedió con mi cabello? ¿Dónde está Soishi? -**Intenta despojarse de las vías que hidratan su cuerpo – **¡Quiero ver a mi esposo! –**Comienza a gritar desesperada - **¡Soishi!**

El doctor ordena sedarla inmediatamente.

**-Pobre teniente –**Comenta la enfermera cuando ella está casi dormida –**Si supiera que su esposo se sacrificó para que ella viviera.**

El doctor pesaroso mueve la cabeza.

**-De no haber sido porque el ingeniero Tomoe la cubrió con su cuerpo y recibió todo el impacto de la granada la teniente estaría muerta.**

**-¿Avisamos a sus familiares?**

**-Él no tenía más familiar que su primo, el Ministro de Defensa, pero ella si tiene familia, Avisen a su casa del deceso del Teniente Coronel y de la situación de la Teniente.**

**-¿Volverá a caminar?**

**-En unos meses y con buena fisioterapia estará como nueva…**

.-

**Kurobe**

**Pizzería **

Serena y sus acompañantes están degustando una deliciosa pizza.

**-¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo? –**Zafiro no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella debido a los fuertes entrenamientos que lo han mantenido confinado a la base.

**-Afortunadamente me ha ido bien, gracias por las referencias –**Sonríe antes de morder un trozo de pizza.

Lleva trabajando para una agencia de viajes desde hace un mes en un horario de medio tiempo. Ser casi familia de Soishi Tomoe le ha abierto las puertas en varios lugares.

Solo le falta regresar a buscar sus notas y papeles en la Universidad de Tokio para culminar sus estudios allí. Ha hecho buena amistad con Amy, Lita, Mina y Zafiro siendo éstos últimos con los que más confianza se tiene. Algunas noches Mina se queda a dormir en el apartamento bajo la supervisión de Amy que sirve de vigilante para que la chica no escape a discotecas.

Seiya y los otros ya no molestan a Serena luego que se regara la falsa noticia que es novia de Zafiro.

**-Siempre estaré para ayudarte –**Limpia con una servilleta el mentón de la rubia haciéndola ruborizar.

**-Sabes que a Serena no le gustan esas cosas en público –**Mina lo reprende –**Dime Jedite –**Mira a su acompañante -**¿Por qué diablos me invitaste a salir?**

Serena y Zafiro se ahogan ante la directa de la rubia más el otro hombre se mantiene calmado.

**-Si te digo que realmente me gustas ¿Me creerías?**

**-Como que la tierra es plana –**Le espeta dulcemente peligrosa.

**-Pues en parte es verdad que me gustas y la otra parte fue para hacer enmudecer a esos hermanitos tuyos que dijeron que ni en un millón de años yo me fijaría en ti, mucho menos te invitaría a comer una galleta –**Tranquilo le responde sin prestar atención a las miradas de sorpresa de la otra pareja –**Así que maté a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Salgo con una chica que me gusta y hago rabiar a sus hermanos.**

Mina lo observa muy seria y en silencio hasta que ríe divertida.

**- ¡Si! ¡Mina uno, Los leviatanes cero!**

Los teléfonos de Zafiro y Jedite suenan al mismo tiempo. Zafiro atiende primero y escucha en silencio toda la información observando directamente a Serena.

Jedite hace lo mismo.

-**Debemos presentarnos en la base inmediatamente –**El rubio se levanta y ayuda a Mina a hacer lo mismo antes de dejar el dinero en la mesa.

**-Vayan tranquilos, nosotras tomaremos un taxi –**Preocupada Serena se coloca la chaqueta.

Los hombres se miran preocupados antes de que Zafiro hable.

**-Debes acompañarnos.**

**-¡¿Ella?! –**Mina pregunta asombrada hasta que recuerda los chismes de pasillo –**No me digan que…**

**-No estamos autorizados para dar información –Jedite** se transforma en el frío militar -**Vamos.**

Serena no puede moverse de su asiento, tiene el presentimiento que se trata de Haruka. Observa la pizza con asco.

-**Vamos Serena –**Zafiro le extiende la mano –**No estarás sola.**

**-¿Es Haruka? –**Con los ojos cristalinos lo interroga pálida -**¿Su anciano esposo?**

**-Sabrás todo cuando te entrevistes con el general –**La ayuda a levantar y dándole un abrazo cálido camina con ella hacia la salida…

.-

**Tokio**

**Casa Tsukino**

Ikuko acostada y sin deseos de moverse a atender a su familia escucha el timbre del teléfono y luego los gritos de Sammy.

Apresurada se levanta descalza y corre hacia él.

**-¿Qué sucede hijo?** –Lo interroga apremiante al ver que cuelga el teléfono lentamente y está pálido.

**-Me llamaron del Ministerio de Defensa –**Abraza a su madre –**Haruka está herida y Soishi… -**Mueve la cabeza negativamente.

Ikuko comprende su silencio y comienza a llorar.

**-Primero Serena desaparecida, ahora Haruka herida y viuda ¡Dios! ¿Qué sucedió para que mi familia sufra tanto dolor?**

**-Hay algo más mamá –**Sammy le acaricia el cabello –**La mujer que habló conmigo, dijo que ya habían avisado a Serena en Kurobe.**

La mujer detiene el llanto y levanta la mirada para verlo.

**-¿Mi hija está en…?**

**-Ha estado viviendo en el apartamento de Haruka en Kurobe.**

**-¡Llama a tu padre y dile que nos fuimos a Kurobe!**

**-¡Pero mamá…!**

Ella ha corrido a empacar.

**-Has una maleta que nos marchamos ya –**Mete todo desordenado –**Quiero ver a mi bebé hoy mismo. Si ya recibió la noticia debe estar desvastada.**

El joven sabe que no tiene más remedio que obedecerla, por lo que llama a su padre para que se acerque rápidamente a la casa mientras empaca sus cosas y busca en la alcoba de Serena el sobre que llegó para ella un mes atrás.

Diez minutos después Ikuko arreglada sale a encontrarse con su esposo a quien no permite descender del auto.

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Pregunta éste cuando ve a Sammy introducir tres maletas en la cajuela -**¿Qué son esas maletas? ¿Para dónde vamos?**

**-Haruka fue herida y su esposo murió –**Sammy lo conmina a moverse de lugar para él conducir –**Y…**

**-¿El esposo de la niña murió…? –**Anonadado toma el puesto de copiloto

**-Eso no es todo amor ¡Nuestra bebé apareció!**

**-¡¿Qué Serena…?! –**Voltea a verla -** ¿Mi niñita apareció? ¡Vámonos ya Sammy!**

**-El próximo tren sale a las ocho de la noche –**El joven mira su reloj, tienen dos horas por delante que serán una agonía –**No se si cuando la vea nuevamente zarandearla o abrazarla y llorar.**

**-No importa lo que haya sucedido para que se haya marchado, quiero ver a mi bebé –**Su madre llora -**¡También quiero estar cuando trasladen a Haruka!**

**-Que ironía –**Kenji se quita las gafas y masajea su tabique nasal –**La alegría de encontrar a nuestra hija se ve opacada por la muerte de Soishi y… ¡Dios!**

Con los nervios a flor de piel dejan el auto en un estacionamiento privado frente a la terminal y corren a comprar los pasajes.

Se mantienen en silencio durante el trayecto…

.-

**Kurobe**

Zafiro está con Serena inconsciente en el consultorio de la base.

La rubia escuchó la noticia y cayó en sus brazos inmediatamente después de saber sobre la muerte de Soishi. En ese instante Mina entra con un café y se lo entrega para luego sentarse junto a su amiga.

**-Pobre Serena, primero le sucede… -**Guarda silencio a tiempo –**Ahora perder a su cuñado y saber sobre la salud precaria de su hermana…**-Mueve la cabeza**- Es para enloquecer.**

Jedite hace acto de presencia con un informe en la mano

**Tengo la información sobre el arribo de los restos mortales del Teniente coronel –**Le entrega el papel a Zafiro –**Por órdenes del Ministerio de Defensa será repatriado junto con su esposa mañana a las doce horas.**

**-¿Lo traerán directamente acá? –**Zafiro pregunta leyendo el informe.

**-Si, su última residencia estaba fijada en esta ciudad por lo que los actos fúnebres se harán en la base**

**-¿Y su esposa? –**Mina observa que Serena comienza a reaccionar.

**-Será trasladada del aeropuerto al hospital militar inmediatamente, ya está fuera de peligro pero por las heridas que sufrió no podrás asistir.**

Los tres miran a Serena que llora desconsolada.

**-¡No fue un sueño! ¡Fue real! ¡Por qué Haruka!**

Zafiro la abraza.

**-Tu hermana está viva, mañana la verás.**

**-¡Pero Soishi está muerto y eso la matará! ella lo amaba e iban a tener niños y…**

**-Serena, cálmate que Haruka te necesitará centrada y estable –**Mina le acaricia el cabello –**Si no te calmas te sedarán y no estarás en el aeropuerto para recibirla.**

Serena asiente pero continúa llorando hasta que gradualmente se calma y se suelta de su amigo.

**-¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Debo avisar a mis padres! –**Se levanta apresurada pero siente un mareo – **¡Mamá sufrirá!**

**-¿Te sientes bien para irte? –**Jedite mira su palidez.

**-Si, es solo que… -**Respira profundo para evitar llorar nuevamente –**Acabar de comer y recibir una noticia así… -**Hace una mueca.

**-Vamos a casa entonces para que descanses hasta mañana –**Mina le acomoda el cabello y la abraza –**No estás sola, nos tienes para lo que necesites.**

**-Gracias amigos.**

Después de hablar con la enfermera abandonan las instalaciones. Ya son pasadas las diez de la noche pero en la entrada del apartamento encuentran distintos ramos de flores y a sus vecinos esperándola .

**-Serena –**Amy la abraza nada más salir del elevador –**Estamos contigo y tu hermana.**

**-Si amiga, no estás sola en esto-**Lita también la abraza –**No sabes cuanto lo siento.**

**-Gracias a todos –**Le entrega las llaves a Zafiro apara que abra la puerta mientras los demás recogen las flores.

Los Kou están presentes al igual que una pareja que no había visto antes.

**-Se que no nos conocemos soy el sargento Nicolás Kumada y ella es mi esposa, cabo primero y especialista en comunicaciones Rei Hino, estuvimos el mes anterior en Irak y conocimos al ingeniero y su esposa, regresamos hace diez días pero hoy nos trasladaron de Osaka hasta acá.**

**-Ella nos habló de ti, y de tu familia, nos dijo que si te veíamos antes de que volvieran te entregáramos esto –**Rei le entrega un sobre grande.

Nicolás se acerca a Zafiro que en ese instante prepara un te de tilo en al cocina y pensando que es el esposo de Serena le da información.

**-Coronel –**hace saludo militar.

**-Descanse Sargento ¿Qué informaciones se manejan?**

Nicolás se acerca y habla confidencialmente.

-**Las cosas estaban tensas en Irak y se estaban preparando para volver cuando fueron emboscados en el complejo petrolífero.**

**-¡Diablos! –**Observa a Serena que está muy pálida –**No le digan nada de esto a Serena por favor.**

**-Descuide Coronel, es información clasificada.**

**-Espere un momento Sargento –**Se acerca a la rubia con la taza humeante -**¿Por qué no te recuestas un rato?**

**-No creo poder dormir –**Niega rechazando el te.

**-No importa si no duermes, pero recuéstate y cuando te sientas con fuerza regresas a la sala.**

Rei y Amy escuchan.

**-Deberías hacerle caso –**La morena de cabello largo toma la taza mientras las chicas la acompañan a la alcoba.

Mina regresa de su apartamento con su madrastra y ve a Zafiro que le hace señas hacia el pasillo y desaparece.

**-Ahora sí podemos hablar –**Se reúnen todos en la sala.

**-Del atentado se supo que ocurrió hace una semana –**Taiki informa –**Pero hace dos noches se dio a conocer ya que las comunicaciones eran interceptadas por los rebeldes.**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso? –**Seiya ha estado en la base y no ha tenido ninguna noticia.

**-Mamá fue informada esta mañana en el hospital –**Amy interviene al salir a llevar la taza a la cocina –**Están preparando el área de quemados y de cuidados intensivos.**

**-¿Saben alguna noticia de la teniente Tomoe? –**Como oficial de mayor rango Zafiro interroga.

**-Mamá nos avisará tan pronto como se entere.**

Como si la hubieran invocado, la madre de Zafiro y Amy aparece en la puerta. Es una mujer de edad madura de cabello platinado y ojos azules.

**-¿Cómo está mi nuera?**

**-¡Mamá! –**Zafiro se ruboriza –**Te dije que….**

**-Buenas noches para los que no me conocen –**Se presenta a Rei y Nicolás –**Soy Ayame Black y le tengo noticias a la niña… -**La busca con la mirada.

**-Le dije que fuera a descansar un rato, está muy pálida y la noticia la debilitó –**Su hijo le explica cayendo en cuenta muy tarde que habló como si fueran pareja.

Su madre lo mira significativamente antes de colocarse las gafas y leer el informe.

**-La teniente tiene quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado en piernas y brazos sin que hasta los momentos haya sufrido alguna infección, su cabello se le quemó en la explosión –**Deja de leer y explica –**El Ingeniero Tomoe la cubrió con su cuerpo cuando les arrojaron una granada, por eso las quemaduras no están extendidas en su cuerpo, pero la onda de choque afectó su columna vertebral y varios órganos internos sufriendo de hemorragia interna. Fue rescatada a tiempo e intervenida quirúrgicamente para parar el sangrado. El último informe enviado desde Irak dice que está estable y podrá viajar mañana.**

Seiya toma la fotografía de la mesa, fue tomada por Serena en una de sus conexiones y en ella aparecen Haruka y Soishi riendo.

La rubia con el cabello suelto se ve feliz y sus ojos verdes muestran el amor que siente hacia la chica que ahora sufre en la alcoba….


	5. Chapter 5

Serena está sentada con las almohadas en su espalda viendo la oscuridad de la noche por la ventana.

**-Hola hija ¿Te sientes mejor? –** Ayame llega y se sienta junto a ella

Las otras chicas se apartan cuando ven que le toma el pulso y revisa sus pupilas.

**-Estoy bien señora Ayame, solo impresionada.**

**-¿Qué es eso de señora? –**Le acaricia el cabello –**Llámame Ayame o mamá si gustas.**

Mina ahoga una exclamación, sabe por donde viene la madre de Zafiro, tanto Ayame como ella saben del amor secreto que el militar siente por Serena, solo que para la mujer el que su hijo tenga a su amiga como novia es una realidad.

**-Señora Ayame –**La llama al ver que Serena se ha ruborizado sin comprender bien lo que quiso decir –**Deberíamos salir y dejarla sola.**

**-Tienes razón Mina –**Secunda Lita –**Tal vez a solas se sienta mejor.**

Zafiro que iba a rescatar a Serena de su madre ha escuchado la indiscreción de Ayame y entra enojado.

**-Hay mucha gente en la alcoba.**

Lita invita a Rei a salir con ella hacia su apartamento y Mina toma a Ayame de la mano, saliendo ambas con su madrastra que se ha mostrado silenciosa y ha sido solamente espectadora. Ya pasó por la pena de perder a su primer esposo en una incursión y conoce perfectamente el dolor que la joven está sintiendo.

Zafiro se queda a solas con Serena y cierra la puerta sentándose a su lado.

**-Zafiro yo… -**Ella baja la cabeza mirando sus manos apretadas.

El militar la toma por el mentón levantando su rostro la mira detenidamente para luego acercarse y besarla suavemente hasta que ella responde su beso, pero repentinamente corta el contacto.

**-Serena…**

**-¡No puede ser! –**Le dice sin mirarlo intentando alejarse pero él la toma por la muñeca –**No soy digna para nadie, ¡estoy sucia! –**Y entre lamentos habla – **¡Estoy marcada por mi pasado…!**

Zafiro la atrae y abrazándola besa su cabello, mientras Serena llora contra su pecho.

**-Se todo lo que te sucedió, se que fuiste engañada y que un mal hombre quiso destruirte, pero eso no te hace indigna, al contrario, te hace valiosa porque pudiste levantarte y seguir adelante, no permitiste que ese hecho te hundiera –**Aún recuerda la vez que la halló en la farmacia sufriendo por un canalla, desea encontrarlo y enfrentarlo –**Por eso te amo.**

Serena mueve la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

**-Mereces una buena mujer… yo no lo soy.**

**-Eres la mejor mujer que he conocido, dulce, responsable que ilumina mi vida desde que te conocí. Los días que no te vi sentía mi vida nublada.**

La rubia lo abraza con fuerza lamentándose.

**-¿Cómo no te conocí a ti antes de que pasara eso? ¿Por qué tuvo que morir Soishi y no…?**

**-También lamento no haberte conocido antes, nada de lo que sufriste hubiera ocurrido, te habría protegido de ese ser sin corazón –**Acaricia su cabello hasta que Serena se calma y levanta la mirada –**Pero quiero hacerlo desde ahora en adelante.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?** –Le pregunta confundida. Tantas emociones la tienen anonadada.

**- Quiero decir ,que si quieres ser realmente mi novia y prometida, que si quieres que te ayude a sanar la herida de tu corazón y amarte hasta que no tengamos aliento en nuestros cuerpos.**

**-¿Hablas de…? –**Se ruboriza.

**-Hablo de si te quieres casar conmigo cuando tu hermana pueda caminar y tener los niños que ella nos ayudará a malcriar.**

Serena lo observa a los ojos antes de llorar nuevamente y abrazarlo. Las mismas palabras de Haruka la última noche que la vio antes de marcharse a Irak, cuando estaba feliz porque vería a su esposo.

Su corazón sangra porque esas palabras son las que deseó haber escuchado de los labios de Darien, pero de él solo salieron palabras de odio y desprecio, en cambio su amigo las ha pronunciado de una forma tan maravillosa que ha conmovido su corazón. Nunca lo amará como amó a Darien, pero hará el intento de amarlo y hacerlo feliz.

En silencio se retira un poco de él y asiente antes de hablar.

**-Solo si Mina es mi dama de honor –**Intenta aparentar seriedad.

**-Entonces será una boda de locura –**Ríe antes de besarla.

Serena llora en silencio por no sentir lo que sintió con Darien y reprendiéndose mentalmente responde a su beso.

Mina que no está acostumbrada a tocar allí abre la puerta y entra encontrando a sus amigos abrazados y besándose, ellos no han escuchado la puerta, por lo que divertida, se acerca y carraspea fuertemente junto a sus oídos haciendo que sobresaltados se separen.

**-Vaya, vaya, así que la mentira no es tan mentira y resultó ser una verdad verdadera,**

**-¡¿Qué?! –**Preguntan ambos ante el juego de palabras.

**-Que si se traen algo –**Ríe y mueve las cejas encantadoramente haciendo ruborizar a Serena.

**-La verdad es que acabo de pedirle que sea mi novia y…**

**-¡Obvio que la respuesta fue positiva su coronel! –**ha olvidado para que fue a llamarlos hasta que Seiya le grita desde la sala,

**¡¿Te puedes concentrar una vez en tu vida y preguntarle?!**

**-¡Ah si! Vine a preguntarte si tus padres se llaman Kenji y… -**Olvida el nombre de la madre.

**-¿Ikuko? –**La chica desde la cama pregunta asustada asintiendo.

**-¡Si lo son! –**Grita Mina desde la puerta hacia la sala antes de sentarse al otro lado de la cama –**Están en la entrada muertos de frío.**

**-¡Mis padres! –**Serena los mira aterrada – **¡Aún no estoy preparada para enfrentarlos!**

**-Tranquila que estaré contigo todo el tiempo –**Zafiro le sonríe para darle valor aunque él tiembla al saber que conocerá a sus futuros suegros.

**-Y yo estaré con la aspiradora para recoger los resto de Zafirito cuando tu papá lo haga trizas –**Su amiga comenta riendo.

**-¡Vaya! –**El militar la mira irónico -**¡Es bueno contar con amigas como tú! Deberíamos utilizarte para bajarle la moral al enemigo.**

Ambas ríen.

**-Ahora díganme cuales son sus planes ya que decidieron dejarse de tonterías. ¡Eso si! Iré a todas sus citas como buena chaperona y…**

**-Para escapar de tus hermanos.**

**-¡Sabes leer la mente! –**Jocosa ríe –**Con tal de escapar de esos soy capaz de meterme a militar…. Si pudiera levantarme antes de las ocho –**Hace una graciosa mueca.

Escuchan ruidos de personas que llegan y las voces amadas, haciendo que Serena recuerde que están allí por Haruka.

Levantándose corre hacia la sala y viendo a su madre se lanza a sus brazos a llorar.

**-¡Mamita…! ¡Haruka y Soishi…! –**Las lágrimas de madre e hija se confunden.

Kenji la hala separándola de su madre y abrazándola fuertemente le besa las mejillas.

**-¡Mi princesita! –**No tiene palabras para expresar su alegría de verla nuevamente –**Lo sabemos mi niña. Estamos acá por ella… y por ti.**

**-¡Mi terrón de azúcar! –**Sammy la llama y ella se suelta de su padre abrazándolo –**Creí que lejos de nosotros habrías crecido unos centímetros –**Le bromea abrazándola y alzándola –**Debería darte una paliza por hacernos sufrir.**

**-¿Qué saben de la niña? –**Ikuko limpia sus lágrimas y acepta el te que le ofrece Ayame –**Gracias.**

**-La teniente Tomoe está estable y mañana la repatriarán con los restos mortales de su esposo. Por cierto soy Ayame Black la suegra de su hija.**

**-¡¿Qué?! –**Los tres miran asombrados a Serena que ruborizada baja la cabeza.

**-Concentrémonos en Haruka primero y luego les doy las explicaciones que quieran.**

Zafiro sale de la alcoba hablando por teléfono, corta la llamada.

**-Señores, hemos sido convocados a la base a las 1.00 horas –**Observa a sus futuros suegros que lo ven admirados, por lo menos es un punto a su favor –**Debemos preparar todo para la llegada del vuelo. El Ministro de Defensa arribará a primera hora.**

**-Eso les deja menos de quince minutos.**

Jedite, Rei y Nicolás se levantan y hacen saludo militar.

**-Si señor. Iremos a cambiarnos y nos vemos allá –**Salen rápidamente, Zafiro besa a Serena en la mejilla antes de salir.

**-Creo que es hora de dejar dormir a la familia –**Ayame insta –**Mañana será un día duro y ellos necesitan toda su energía –**Abraza a Serena –**Ya llegaron tus padres pero si me necesitas sabes donde hallarme.**

**-Gracias –**A su vez la abraza –**Hasta mañana.**

**-Vamos a casa –**Seiya toma la mano de Mina y la lleva forzada.

**-¿Esa es manera de tratar a una dama? –**Sammy se para frente a él –**Debiste nacer de una piedra para que no sepas como relacionarte con una mujer.**

**-Resulta que es mi hermana y nadie te dijo que opinaras.**

**-A mi hermana la trato con delicadeza y me meto porque…**

Mina se suelta y observa a Sammy agradecida.

**-Te agradezco, pero este animal jamás sabrá diferenciar una mujer de una mula, así que creo que pierdes tu tiempo con este chacal –**Se para de puntillas y besa su mejilla –**De todas maneras gracias por tu caballerosidad,**

Camina hacia la salida dejando a Seiya enojado,

**-Espero que no seas el novio de mi hermana porque juro que quedará viuda antes de casarse –**El rubio lo amenaza sin importarle que sea mayor,

**-Vamos hermano –**Fighter lo toma del brazo y abandonan el apartamento en silencio. Aparte de Jedaite y Zafiro, el hermano de Serena gana su admiración,

Yaten ha visto la manera como el desconocido defendió a Mina ganándose un beso de ella y enfurece. ¡Ahora resultan ser dos a los que tendrá que quitar del camino! Pasa a su lado empujándolo con el hombro antes de salir,

El joven rubio no le da importancia cierra la puerta y se acerca a su hermana abrazándola antes de caminar juntos al sofá,

**-Se que les debo una explicación…**

**-No nos debes nada mi amor –**Ikuko se sienta al otro lado y la abraza –**Me siento feliz de haberte recuperado, lo demás no cuenta.**

**-Solo el hecho de que tengas novio –**Kenji dice incómodo.

**-¡ah, si! –**Ruborizada comienza –**Hoy me pidió que me case con él y acepté.**

**-¿Estaba presente? **–Sammy la interroga -**¿Cuál de ellos es?**

**-Zafiro Black… el que dio la orden a los oficiales.**

Los tres exclaman asombrados.

**-Pudo haber sido peor –**Kenji no pierde la oportunidad de mostrarse celoso -**¿Cuál es su rango?**

**-Coronel **–Se abraza a su madre –**Mamita perdóname por irme así.**

**-No hay nada que perdonar mi bebita, ya estás conmigo nuevamente y…**

**-No volveré a Tokio, mi vida ahora está en este lugar y viviré con Haruka hasta que me case.**

**-¿Y tus estudios? –**Sammy sospecha que algo malo le sucedió en Tokio, su hermana es alegre, irradia felicidad y la chica a la que acaba de encontrar le falta vida a pesar de decir que se casará -**No has hecho tanto para dejar todo casi culminando -** No interrogará ahora por las circunstancias.

**-Iré y haré lo concerniente para hacer el traslado para acá –**Baja la cabeza –**No dejaré mis estudios por nadie, solo que…**

**-Es hora de dormir –**Kenji anuncia –**Ha sido un día duro. Ocuparemos la alcoba de Haruka y Sammy dormirá en la última.**

Su familia se levanta obedeciéndolo...

.-

**Tokio**

**8:00 AM.**

Darien compra el diario en el kiosco en la esquina de su nueva residencia.

Después del suceso con Amanda buscó un apartamento tipo estudio y se mudó dejándole a su hermana la propiedad. Ella solo pasa a verlo a la fábrica cuando hay reuniones de accionistas o cuando debe pedirle que firme algún informe.

Camina silencioso hacia la fábrica y luego de saludar a los empleados se encierra en su oficina.

Un día más sin verla sin saber de ella, sin escuchar su voz…

Solo espera que el sobre que le envió haya llegado a sus manos.

Su apariencia ha desmejorado un poco. Lleva el cabello más largo, no se rasura la barba muy seguido y ha perdido peso.

Sentándose en el sillón coloca a un lado los pendientes del día y abre el diario encontrando la primicia del atentado en Irak.

Lee sin mucho interés hasta que llega a la reseña de la vida de Soshi Tomoe y su esposa Haruka Tomoe.

Comienza a recordar que Serena le contó alguna vez de una hermana de crianza llamada Haruka que está en el ejército

**-¿Será coincidencia? –**Un sentimiento de esperanza invade su corazón

Lee nuevamente la noticia para luego encender el ordenador y buscar la información de Haruka Tomoe

Salen varias informaciones hasta que da con la página del protocolo para el recibimiento del primo del Ministro de Defensa y su esposa.

"_**El avión arribará al Aeropuerto Militar de Kurobe donde se le harán los honores correspondientes al rango del Teniente Coronel. Estarán presentes el Ministro de Defensa Malachite Tomoe, primo del Teniente Coronel y la familia de la Teniente Haruka Tomoe, viuda y sobreviviente del atentado, Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino y sus hermanos Sammy y Serena Tsukino, de ésta última se rumora que es la prometida del Coronel del Ejército Zafiro Black…"**_

**-¡¿Qué?! **-Se levanta apresurado y ve a su secretaria que va hacia él con documentos por firmar –**Debo irme, llama a mi hermana que ocupe mi lugar.**

**-¡Pero señor Chiba! Debe firmar la orden de pago semanal!**

Él regresa firma rápidamente y sale corriendo a su apartamento para bañarse y afeitarse antes de tomar una maleta y meter unas cuantas cosas.

Para un taxi y aborda rápidamente.

**-A la terminal de trenes.**

**-Si señor.**

Llegan pronto y comprando el boleto espera el próximo tren hacia Kurobe que saldrá a las diez en punto. Observando su reloj cada dos minutos camina de un lado a otro recordando la publicación en Internet

_**-"…y Serena Tsukino, de ésta última se rumora que es la prometida del Coronel del Ejército Zafiro Black…"**_

Cierra los ojos atormentado

**-Que no sea cierto, por favor, que Serena no haya encontrado con quien olvidarme…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Base Militar de Kurobe**

El Ministro de Defensa Malachite Tomoe sale de la habitación que el general de División le asignara cuando arribó el helicóptero que lo traslado desde Tokio a las cinco de la mañana

Tiene en su poder el expediente de Haruka y el informe del atentado en Irak.

**-Ministro **

Los soldados en el pasillo le hacen saludo militar mientras avanza hacia el despacho que le fue establecido. Él solo guarda silencio.

Aparte de su esposa… corrección, ex esposa Setsuna Meioh y su hija Hotaru Tomoe era el único familiar que tenía, con el cual hablaba muy poco desde que se opusiera a su boda con la Teniente en ese entonces soldado raso Haruka Tenoh, hija natural de una drogadicta y adoptada en la adolescencia por una familia de clase media después que fuera arrestada por robo.

Nunca quiso conocerla, no ha visto su fotografía, para él fue una mala mujer que engatusó a Soishi para quedarse con su fortuna, aunque extrañamente ellos vivían solo con sus sueldos de soldados y vivían en una de las residencias para oficiales dentro de la base en Tokio.

Revisando las cuentas de su primo no vio ninguna transacción escandalosa excepto la compra del apartamento, ningún vehículo, ya que los dos usaban los que el ejército les facilitó. Las cuentas de Haruka no tienen más que sus sueldos y bonos, nada que la haga parecer una persona deshonesta.

La última vez que vio a su primo fue cuando fríamente le pidió que firmara el permiso para la compra del apartamento en Kurobe y abandonó el despacho del Ministerio cuando él le preguntó si se iba a vivir solo.

Se siente culpable por lo sucedido, ya que fue quien ordenó el traslado de Haruka a Irak para alejarla de Soishi, lo que no pensó fue que él se ofreciera como ingeniero en jefe para los trabajos en el país en conflicto armado

Llega al despacho y se encierra sentándose luego en el sillón abre el expediente de Haruka y lo primero que ve es una hermosa mujer de cabello largo atado en un moño sonriéndole desde una fotografía con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de alegría.

Su record en el ejército es intachable, varias recomendaciones de sus superiores como soldado fiel a su país.

Lee de un castigo de confinamiento de dos meses por golpear a un superior que intentó abusar de su rango para cometer abuso sexual. Soishi estuvo con ella apoyándola y declarando a su favor, buena esposa, servicial, y sobre todo excelente ser humano

Pensativo cierra el expediente

**-Soishi –**Habla solo -**Siempre tuviste razón, yo estaba equivocado primo.**

Permanece uno minutos mirando al vacío cuando tocan a la puerta

**-Adelante**

**-Señor** –Un soldado entra y le hace saludo militar

**-Descanse soldado –**Le dice, desearía estar en otro lugar –**Los familiares de la Teniente Tomoe han llegado**

**-Hágalos pasar**

**-Si señor**

Sale y segundos después entra la familia Tsukino, Kenji e Ikuko son los primeros en atravesar la puerta luego Sammy y por último Serena que no está muy feliz de estar en la misma habitación que el hombre que despreció a su hermana años atrás, sus padres no lo saben, Haruka se lo contó a ella solamente después de cumplir un año de casada, pero no le dio importancia porque el amor de Soishi lo compensaba todo

**-Buenos días señor Ministro –**Kenji habla en nombre de la familia.

Las mujeres están vestidas de negro, Ikuko lleva un vestido clásico y zapatos negros planos, Serena viste una falda hasta los tobillos con abertura a los lados, botas hasta las rodillas de tacón alto y un jersey negro manga larga de cuello alto y un suéter de lana del mismo color con el cabello rubio atado con un moño en la nuca.

La rubia lo estudia desde donde se encuentra cerca de la puerta, no le parece desagradable… Aunque Darien tampoco lo parecía.

**-Buenos días, tomen asiento por favor **

Kenji asiste a su esposa y busca a Serena que ha quedado atrás cerca de la puerta

**-Ven hija**

**-Estoy bien acá, tal vez el Ministro cree que por ser familia de Haruka que no somos dignos de acercarnos a él**

**-Señorita… -**Incómodo le dice –**Este no es momento de discutir, ambas familias hemos sufrido una pérdida**

**- ¿Sabía que las navidades su primo las pasaba con mi hermana en nuestra casa? a pesar de ser feliz con ella usted le empañó la felicidad con el desprecio hacia ella**

**-Serena no es momento… -**Kenji le suplica sin comprender nada

**-¡Si lo es! –**La rabia que siente por la muerte de Soishi la tienen rabiosa -** Y debe estar furioso porque quien murió fue su primo y no Haruka.**

**-No es cierto…**

**-Para nosotros Soishi era tan familia como ella, nos duele mucho su pérdida, un hombre completo que sabía amar en cambio otros son los que no deberían vivir**

**-¡Serena…! –**Ikuko no reconoce a su hija, siempre ha sido dulce y ahora parece otra persona llena de amargura

**-Disculpen voy a vomitar, no soporto estar acá –**Sin esperar sale del despacho y se sienta en la silla de afuera

Sammy sale inmediatamente y se sienta a su lado abrazando a su hermana

**-¿Qué sucede mi terrón de azúcar?**

**-¿Por qué Soishi? ¿Por qué Haruka? –**Angustiada se pregunta

**-Eso no lo podemos saber, ahora estamos bien, más tarde no sabemos –**Le acaricia el cabello –**Solo podemos vivir y amar a nuestros seres queridos, decirles todos los días que los amamos así se cansen de escucharlos**

**-Nuestra última comunicación fue hace diez días, ellos reían y hacían planes de hacerme la niñera oficial de su primer hijo, Soishi decía que su primera niña tendría los nombres de Haruka y míos combinados, yo le decía que no se le ocurriera ponerle su nombre a un hijo varón porque entonces sería un anciano prematuro**

**-Sí ese era él, reír pese a las circunstancias**

La rubia llora en silencio y limpia sus mejillas antes de hablar

**-¿Sabes? él me llamaba enanita –**Ríe muy a su pesar –**decía que si trabajaba sembrando arroz no me dolería la columna**

**-Él era muy imaginativo, a mí me dijo que me conseguiría una novia militar que me obligara a pararme firme**

**-Eso fue la última navidad, cuando todos estábamos felices… Ahora solo hay dolor**

**-Pero debemos estar prestos para recibir y ayudar a Haruka en todo**

**-Quiero irme de acá, quiero buscar a Haruka**

**-¿Por qué te marchaste de Tokio sin avisar?**

Serena se retira y levantándose vuelve al despacho dejando a su hermano sorprendido por su actitud

Malachite al verla la invita a acercarse pero ella se mantiene al margen

**-Le decía a sus padres que el avión llegará antes, nuestros soldados fueron evacuados dos horas antes de lo previsto por amenazas de un nuevo atentado, así que llegarán acá en una hora, nos facilitará el trabajo ya que los medios de comunicación no harán alarde**

**-Si es así –**Kenji se levanta -**Creo que deberíamos ir al aeropuerto**

**-Permítanme invitarlos a comer antes de partir al aeropuerto –**Observa a Serena, ella tiene toda razón de no querer cerca de él –**Señorita Tsukino, deberíamos hacer las paces y concentrarnos en la recuperación de su hermana, es lo menos que puedo hacer dadas las circunstancias.**

**-¿Intentará hacer una de sus trampas?**

Malachite se ruboriza preguntándose que tanto sabrá ella

**-Le doy mi palabra de honor que no haré nada que la decepcione o perjudique a su hermana**

Ella lo mira estudiando su expresión

**-No se si me arrepentiré pero por el bien de Haruka haré el intento.**

Malachite satisfecho llama al soldado cercano a la puerta

**-Señor **

**-Diríjanos al comedor **

**-Si señor **

**-Acompáñenme por favor –**Le ofrece el brazo a Serena que luego de ver a sus padres que e hacen señas positivas accede a su invitación.

Una hora después ven como el avión de la fuerza aérea aterriza. Zafiro es el oficial que dirige los honores al ataúd que trae los restos de Soishi, Más atrás se presenta una ambulancia que trasladará a Haruka al hospital. Ikuko rompe el protocolo al ver como desciende la camilla del avión e intenta acercarse pero un militar le niega el paso hasta que Malachite le ordena permitirle que acompañe a la herida en la ambulancia.

Serena con anteojos oscuros observa todo como en un sueño, no puede creer que Soishi esté en ese ataúd y que Haruka sea esa mujer sin cabello y casi muerta que vio inmóvil en la camilla.

Un auto oscuro se estaciona en las afueras y de él desciende una joven muy blanca de cabello azabache y ojos color violeta, corre hacia los civiles y se detiene cerca de Sammy mirando con expresión de dolor el féretro. Busca con la vista al Ministro y lo halla al lado de una rubia pequeña y delgada. Decide esperar que acabe el recibimiento y embarquen el ataúd en la camioneta de la funeraria. Silenciosa ve como un coronel se acerca a la rubia y la abraza

**-¿Estás bien mi amor?**

Malachite observa y escucha en silencio, había escuchado algo del compromiso de la hermana la esposa de Soishi con un coronel, lo que no pensó es que fuera con el firme candidato a próximo General de Brigada

**-Si pero quiero irme al hospital con Haruka –**Con voz suave Serena le responde

Zafiro observa al Ministro pidiéndole permiso

**-Llévela con su hermana Coronel, yo iré tan pronto mi hija aparezca**

**-Ya estoy aquí –**Ella se acerca por fin –**Lamento haber llegado tarde pero me entretuve viendo las noticias, dijeron que el tren de las diez que venía para Kurobe se descarriló y hay varios muertos y numerosos heridos.**

**-¡Demonios! Otra desgracia más –**Se lamenta Malachite

**-Vamos Serena –**Sammy se coloca a un lado de Serena mientras Zafiro está al otro respetuosamente tomando su codo

Hotaru ve por primera vez al rubio y le parece encantador

**-¿Quiénes son?**

**-La familia de la esposa de Soishi**

**-¿De esa mujer? –**Tiene diecisiete años y en su casa solo ha escuchado malas referencias de Haruka

Sammy la escucha y regresa furioso

**-¡Óyeme bien muchachita! ¡Jamás…! ¡Jamás te refieras a mi hermana así! –**Le dice con la furia reflejada en sus ojos -**¡Ella es la mejor persona que existe! Así que lávate la boca antes de hablar de ella **–Termina susurrando las palabras

Da la vuelta dejando a la chica ruborizada y con ganas de llorar

**-Hija, tú y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente y lo primero que debes hacer es aprender a ser prudente.**

La toma de la mano y avanza hacia la Hummer que le sirve de vehículo

**-¿Por qué me trató así? –**Se siente humillada y ofendida hasta que su padre le entrega el expediente de la teniente

Lee cada palabra revisando dos veces cada página

**-Perdóname hija, yo soy el que debió recibir la furia de ese joven y no tú, pero no debiste expresarte así**

**-Tienes razón –**regresa el expediente** –Eso quiere decir que alejaste a mi tío sin causa alguna, mi mamá se opuso a tu desprecio hacia su esposa y la increpaste tanto que terminó divorciándose de ti, la juzgué cuando dijo que eras un bruto, te apoyé a ti y no a ella que siempre tuvo la razón**

**-Debo reconocer la verdad y esa es que fui un estúpido que no quise darle una oportunidad a ella, Perdí el contacto con mi primo por mi ceguera y por discriminar a una persona que tal vez sea más humana y útil que yo**

Llegan al hospital y son escoltados hacia la unidad de quemados

Allí ya están Kenji y sus hijos, Ikuko está en la habitación con Haruka, le permitieron cinco minutos a cada uno para verla. Serena abraza a Zafiro escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, Mina y Lita los acompañan, Amy irá tan pronto llegue la niñera a cuidar al pequeño Yaten

Hotaru observa a Sammy de espalda y apenada se acerca

**-¿Cómo está? **

**-¿Quieres saber si ya murió? –**Irónico le pregunta

**-Perdóname por mis palabras en el aeropuerto –**Baja la cabeza y une las manos –**No debí expresarme de esa manera hacia tu hermana. Es que todo esto me ha dejado un poco nublada y la muerte repentina de mi tío…**

**-Tienes razón, perdóname, no debí hablarte así sobre todo si compartimos la misma pérdida, comencemos como debió ser, soy Samuel Tsukino –**Le ofrece la mano

**-Hotaru Tomoe –**se la toma un instante –**Mucho gusto Samuel**

**-Llámame Sammy por favor**

Ikuko sale de la habitación e inmediatamente se acerca su familia

**-La niña está bien dadas las circunstancias, sus manos y pies están vendados hasta los codos y las rodillas, le raparon su cabello porque la mayor parte se le quemó y gracias a Dios su rostro no tiene marcas. ¡Ah! Ha evolucionado bien de la operación pero la tienen sedada porque solo grita preguntando por su esposo –**Gime abrazando a Kenji -**¡No se como tomará su muerte! ¿Qué le diremos?**

**-¿Me permiten pasar a verla? –**Malachite pregunta mirando a Serena que observa a Zafiro buscando su opinión

**-Permítele por favor**

**-Está bien, puede pasar**

La doctora de guardia es Ayame que en ese instante en la habitación revisa la historia médica con el tratamiento que le pusieron a la chica en el extranjero

**-Permiso –**Malachite entra con bata, gorra y tapaboca

**-Pase usted**

Él se acerca a la cama y observa a la joven postrada en la cama.

**-¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**-La cicatriz por la cirugía para detener la hemorragia interna está cicatrizando bien, una cirugía plástica la borrará y su abdomen no mostrará secuelas, acabamos de cambiar las vendas y puede observar que las quemaduras de las manos sanarán muy bien, la de la pierna izquierda es la más delicada pero con transplante de piel podremos cubrir la parte más crítica, usaremos piel sintética primero si no funciona tomaremos piel interna de sus muslos. Pero lo que me preocupa en realidad es su columna vertebral, no tiene reflejos en las extremidades inferiores, le haremos una resonancia magnética para evaluar el daño.**

Malachite escucha silencioso viendo el rostro de la rubia, no pensó que fuera tan hermosa a pesar de tener el cabello al ras. Es muy alta y delgada. Su piel es blanca y no es nada de lo que él imaginó por mucho tiempo

**-("**_**Perdóname Soishi, perdóneme teniente") -**_Abandona la habitación en silencio y se acerca a sus familiares –**Debo partir a Tokio para cumplir los compromisos del Ministerio pero tengan la seguridad que la Teniente será bien atendida y si necesitan algo –**Saca una tarjeta personal –**No duden en llamarme**

Ven que médicos y enfermeras corren hacia la entrada

**-¿Qué sucede? –**Sammy le pregunta a uno de los camilleros

**-Hubo un descarrilamiento y los primeros heridos acaba de llegar –**Le dice rápidamente

**¿Quieres ver a tu hermana ahora o esperarás a mañana? -**Zafiro le pregunta a Serena

Ayame sale

**-Las visitan están suspendidas hasta mañana, le haremos varios análisis y tardarán mucho **–Observa la palidez de Serena –**Hijo lleva a tu novia a casa y asegúrate que duerma**

**-Está bien mamá**

Abrazando a Serena caminan hacia la salida seguidos de sus padres y Sammy, Lita Y Mina se quedan curiosas para ver a los heridos que ingresan.

Amy llega y ve que los heridos son muchos para la cantidad de médicos por lo que se queda a ayudar

La familia decide salir por una puerta lateral para no estorbar la emergencia. Mientras ellos abordan la camioneta Darien es ingresado inconsciente con una herida en la cabeza, una pierna rota y una perforación en un pulmón…


	7. Chapter 7

Amy atiende a un paciente con fractura en la muñeca, cuando ve el ingreso de Darien, entregándole la orden de rayos X y exámenes de rutina a la enfermera que la asiste corre detrás de la camilla

**-Darien Chiba, veintiocho años procedente de Tokio –**El paramédico le entrega la historia con los primeros auxilios aplicados mientras caminan hacia un cubículo –**Fractura limpia de fémur, herida abierta desde la frente hasta lateral derecho no parece haber fractura de cráneo pero lo decidirá usted, pulmón derecho perforado con la manija de la puerta…**

**-Dígame que estará bien por favor –**La joven que los sigue le suplica

**-¿Es su esposa?**

**-No, pero él salvó mi vida, cuando nos descarrilamos vio como fui lanzada hacia los fierros desprendidos de la puerta y se soltó del pasamanos para sujetarme –**La joven de cabello aguamarina la mira al borde del llanto –**Por mi culpa está herido, porque al protegerme recibió todo el impacto**

**-¿Su nombre? –**Amy la toma de las mejillas y observa sus ojos buscando algún signo de contusión cerebral o shock

**-Michiru Kaioh –**Tiene un rasguño en su cuello y la ropa ensangrentada

**-¿Está herida?**

**-No –**Michiru señala a Darien -** es su sangre **

**-Bien señorita Kaioh, necesitamos llevar inmediatamente al señor Chiba a cirugía así que le agradecería que intente contactar con sus familiares y espere calmada en la puerta –**Amy observa a Mina que se acerca pálida al ver tanta gente con heridas de consideración –**Mina por favor**

**-¿Si? –**Observa como las enfermeras cortan la ropa del hombre con tijeras dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo que cubren con una sábana desechable

**-Acompaña a la señorita y entre ambas localicen un familiar del señor Chiba –**Revisa los bolsillos de la chaqueta encontrando sus documentos –**Comienza por aquí, ahora por favor necesitamos ir a quirófano –**Da la vuelta y comienza a dar órdenes a la ves que revisa la cabeza de Darien y luego aprieta su costado buscando algún objeto extraño –**Necesitamos valores, radiografía de cabeza, pierna derecha y tórax, llamen a quirófano tres y a la doctora Black, si no está disponible localicen al doctor…**

**-Vamos –**Mina la toma del hombro para avanzar

**-Si necesitan donantes de sangre estoy dispuesta a donar –**Michiru se ofrece antes de abandonar el cubículo

Ambas jóvenes se separan de la sala de emergencia, Mina comienza a sacar los documentos, la licencia de conducir, una tarjeta de presentación que lo acredita como presidente de la fábrica de Uniformes Chiba y la fotografía de él con una joven muy parecida va a cerrar la cartera de bolsillo cuando otra imagen llama su atención

La fotografía muestra a Serena y él sonriendo a la cámara **"Serena y yo el día que nos conocimos" **Observa anonadada la fecha, dos meses antes que su amiga huyera a Kurobe.

Observa que Michiru toma la tarjeta de presentación y llama a los números telefónicos de la fábrica por lo que continúa indagando. Varias fotografías de su amiga feliz como jamás la ha conocido, un brillo de amor en sus ojos celestes ¿Será él…? ¿Será el hombre que le desgració la vida? La vida no puede ser tan cruel con Serena, después de aparentemente superar su engaño y estar bien al lado de Zafiro venir a aparecer precisamente en el mismo hospital que su hermana

¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Debe decirle para que lo vea y así traicionar su amistad con Zafiro u ocultarle su presencia?

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué precisamente ella tuvo que enterarse que ese hombre está en Kurobe?

**-Está bien –**Escucha que Michiru habla por teléfono –**Les diré que se pongan en contacto con ustedes… si, lo haré**

Corta la llamada

**-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Con quién hablaste?**

**-Con su hermana… Amanda Chiba, así dijo que se llama, la pobre no puede venir porque la ruta está bloqueada pero pidió que lo envíen a Tokio tan pronto como puedan para que lo asistan sus médicos personales**

**-¿Eres su novia, su esposa? ¿Venías acompañándolo?– **Desea que la respuesta sea positiva para no tener que decirle nada a Serena

**-No, era una pasajera como él, nos conocimos en el tren, me contó que venía a Kurobe a buscar a la mujer que ama y otras cosas que no entendí, yo vine porque hay una vacante de terapista ocupacional en el hospital, venía a la entrevista con la doctora Ayame Black**

**-Vamos a dirección para que te cambien la fecha de entrevista, ella está muy ocupada hoy con la llegada de… **

**-¡Ah, si! Los soldados que…**

**-Esos mismos. Si quieres ir al baño primero para que arregles el cabello y te limpies la sangre de la blusa**

Michiru observa su ropa, la blusa blanca está completamente manchada de sangre al frente, su falda verde tiene salpicaduras de sangre y una mancha de lodo mientras sus sandalias blancas tienen un tira rota

**-Siempre traigo una blusa en mi bolso, no sabemos cuando algún descuidado nos derrama algo por error así que… -**Abre su bolso y saca una bolsa plástica con algo negro –**Cambiaré mi blusa pero no puedo hacer nada por las sandalias y la falda**

**-Por lo menos es algo –**Le hace una mueca –**La próxima vez mete una blusa que combine con los zapatos**

**-Lo tomaré en cuenta –**Sonríe antes de recordar a Darien –**Solo espero que nada le pase a mi ángel salvador**

"**Ángel salvador para ti, verdugo despiadado para mi amiga" **Piensa la rubia al ver como la joven se retira buscando un baño. Observa a Lita que atiende un bebé mientras le toman puntos a su madre en la frente. Los soldados que son médicos fueron convocados para que asistan a los heridos antes de regresar a la capilla donde se le rendirán honores a Soishi.

Prestar atención a Andrew Furuhata llega y abrazar a Lita antes de recibir una bata y caminar con una enfermera hacia rayos X y la sala de resonancias, él es especialista en imagenología y trabaja en el hospital de la base, su hermano Jedaite es entrenador de fútbol, lamentablemente Seiya aparte de ser profesor de educación física también es graduado de fisioterapista, por lo que es convocado también para que asista a los médicos.

Mina se esconde de él y lo observa trabajar junto al jefe de emergencia, obedeciendo cada orden y escribiendo en la historia los tratamientos de cada paciente. Su primo aparece y se pone a la orden

Yaten es estudiante de medicina del último año a punto de graduarse, hará una especialización en pediatría según Amy aunque Mina no lo puede comprender, siendo un hombre que al único niño que quiere es a su sobrino no logra visualizarlo rodeado de pequeños llorones, pero bueno, si ella llega a tener un hijo él sería el último doctor a quien le permitiría tocar a su hijo

Mina está entre la lealtad a su amigo o decirle a Serena de Darien, se decide por lo último y llama al apartamento desde el teléfono del mostrador

**-**_**"Hola"**_ –Zafiro es quien responde

**-Zafirito soy Mina quería saber si Serena está despierta, necesito hablar con ella**

_**-"Está dormida, tuve que obligarla ya que quería ponerse a revisar las correspondencias que su familia le trajo de Tokio y lo que la Teniente le envió"**_

**-Cielos, quería decirle algo importante**

_**-"Si quieres me lo dices a mí y yo le hago llegar tu mensaje en cuanto despierte"**_

Mina piensa qué hacer, ¿Decirle a Zafiro de la presencia de Darien? Por otra parte él no conoce el pasado de Serena así que se arriesgará

**-Dile a Serena que entre los heridos está Darien Chiba, ella sabe quien es**

Solo silencio se oye al otro lado de la línea, piensa que se cortó la llamada y va a colgar cuando Zafiro responde al fin con voz extraña

_**-"Le haré llegar tu mensaje, te lo prometo"**_

.-

**Apartamento Tomoe**

Zafiro pensativo corta la llamada.

¿Quién será ese hombre que está herido en el hospital?

Camina hacia la alcoba de Serena y la observa dormir abrazando una almohada. Desde que la conoció se enamoró perdidamente de ella, pero mantuvo sus sentimientos escondidos hasta la noche anterior.

Siente propio el sufrimiento de la rubia, primero el engaño al que fue sometida, después la muerte de Soishi y que su hermana esté internada en el hospital sin saberse bien por su salud, ahora este hombre haya aparecido.

¿Será el mismo que le arruinó la vida? ¿El que la hizo huir sintiéndose vil? El destino no puede ser tan cruel

Si amar es ser verdadero él lo será siempre con ella. Se sienta junto a su cama velando su sueño y sin darse cuenta se queda dormido despertando por un dolor en el cuello. Observa el reloj asombrándose por el tiempo transcurrido, recuerda la llamada de Mina y decide despertar a Serena

Toca su mejilla y ella despierta lentamente mirándolo

**-Hola ¿Qué hora es?**

**-Han pasado tres horas desde que te dormiste, Mina te llamó para darte una noticia**

**-¿Qué noticia? **Se levanta de la cama y camina hacia el baño pero las palabras del militar la paralizan

**-Dijo que Darien Chiba está entre los heridos del tren –**Observa como se tensa y voltea a verlo desesperada

**-¿Está… Vivo? –**Le pregunta al borde del llanto

**-Eso dijo Mina, pero no dio detalles**

Serena corre a lavarse la cara y peinarse antes de tomar su bolso

**-¡Llévame al hospital por favor!**

Zafiro la obedece silenciosamente sospechando lo peor

En tiempo record llegan al hospital y Serena desciende de la camioneta corriendo a la entrada de emergencia

Busca a Mina con la mirada y ésta le hace señas desde la recepción

**-¡Serena perdóname pero debía decírtelo! –**Le entrega la fotografía -**¿Es él?**

Serena llora mirando la imagen

**-Es él –**Asiente entre lágrimas –**Debería sentirme feliz por lo que le sucede pero la verdad no puedo…**

**-Mi amor –**Zafiro la abraza haciendo que Mina se ruborice al verse descubierta –**Tu corazón es tan noble que no puede odiar a nadie –**Levanta su rostro -**¿Quieres verlo?**

Ella lo mira agradecida asintiendo

**-Quiero saber de él, de su salud**

El militar besa su frente antes de abrazarla y dirigirse a información

**-Queremos saber de Darien Chiba**

**-Un momento por favor –**El recepcionista busca en el ordenador –**Acaba de salir de cirugía, está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos **

**-Gracias **

Mina los va a acompañar pero Yaten la llama para que le ayude a sostener una niña que deben ponerle puntos en el brazo. La sala de emergencia es un caos, heridos, camillas, doctores y enfermeras por todos lados no se da abasto

Caminan hacia el elevador subiendo al piso seis. Serena agradecida de estar acompañada de su novio avanza apresurada hasta la enfermera que acaba de salir de la UCI

**-¿Darien Chiba?**

**-¿Es familiar?**

**-No, soy… -**¿Su víctima? –**Una… amiga de Tokio**

**-¿Puede asegurarme eso? –**La enfermera la mira incrédula

Serena le muestra la fotografía que Mina le entrego y la mujer asiente

Amy que acaba de revisar otros pacientes sale y se les acerca al escuchar que Serena conoce al paciente que acaba de salir de cirugía

**-Hola Amy ¿Cómo está Darien?**

**-Hola Serena. Está muy delicado, necesita que lo vea un especialista por el pulmón, la cirugía fue para detener la hemorragia y colocarle una sonda, no presenta más fracturas que dos costillas y el fémur, la herida de la cabeza es superfial, lo demás son contusiones. **

**-¿Podemos verlo? –**La rubia la mira suplicante

Amy dudosa ve a Zafiro pero él asiente

**-Solo dos minutos **

**-Gracias hermana –**camina con Serena

Ambos entran y reciben gorras, tapabocas y batas que se colocan antes de ingresar a la habitación

Serena observa a Darien inconsciente acostado a la cama y conectado a varios aparatos, una sonda sale de su costado. La cabeza la tiene vendada y un yeso cubre toda su pierna

Zafiro se mantiene al margen viendo como la chica observa al hombre de pies a cabeza tocando su mano y hablándole suavemente

**-Darien –**Lo llama pero él no reacciona –**Quiero que sepas que te perdono por lo que me hiciste, no te sientas responsable porque yo también tuve la culpa al creerte, al enamorarme de ti sin conocerte. No te odio, jamás podría hacerlo –**Se inclina y besa su mejilla

Voltea y observa a su novio que guarda silencio al ser testigo del encuentro y sus palabras

**-¿Nos vamos?**

**-Si**

Salen al pasillo y es cuando Serena rompe a llorar siendo abrazada por Zafiro

**-Gracias por estar conmigo en esto.**

**-Aún lo amas –**No es una pregunta –**Quiero que sepas que no estás obligada a estar conmigo…**

Ella cubre su boca con su mano, suspirando profundamente para contener el llanto.

**-Aprenderé a olvidarlo y te amaré a ti –**Se para de puntillas y lo besa suavemente –**Quiero que lo ayudes en lo que puedas para que no muera.**

**-Lo haré –**Seca sus lágrimas con sus pulgares –**No permitiré que nada malo le pase.**

**-Gracias.**

Se despojan de la bata y lo demás regresando con Amy.

**-Estamos buscando como trasladarlo al Hospital General de Tokio –**Les dice sin mirarlos ya que está ocupada intentando comunicarse con Tokio –**Allí están los mejores especialistas**

**-Pediré la orden para que un helicóptero lo traslade lo más pronto posible**

**-Te lo agradeceremos, también hay otros pacientes que deberán ser trasladados, mamá aún está con la Teniente**

**-Llamaré al General Tsubasa para que de la orden -**Se aparta y habla un instante por teléfono regresando con buenas noticias –**Aproximadamente en media hora comenzarán a llegar los helicópteros, debo hablar con el director del hospital para que despejen el estacionamiento**

Amy mira a su amiga

**-¿Estás bien?**

**-Si, es que todo ha caído de golpe, Soishi, Haruka, y ahora…**

**-Darien Chiba –**Amy mira a su hermano que intenta aparentar tranquilidad pero lo conoce bien, está angustiado por algo ¿Ese hombre será un ex novio de su cuñada? **-¿Es tu amigo?**

**¿Puedo ver a Haruka mientras Zafiro habla con el director?**** -**Cambia la conversación.

**-Bajemos todos a dirección, mamá me dijo que avisaría cuando tu hermana esté en su habitación.**

**-Gracias amiga –**Voltea a ver a Zafiro que ha quedado de pie mirando la habitación donde está Darien y se acerca a abrazarlo –**No tienes de qué preocuparte –**Le comenta muy bajo para que solo él escuche –**Me prometí no volver a caer en su trampa aunque aún lo tenga presente todos los días, olvidaré esa etapa de mi vida y comenzaré una nueva contigo.**

Los azules ojos de él la miran estudiándola, sabe que no lo ama, pero también aprendió a conocerla y si ella hace una promesa la cumple como sea.

**-Te amo por ser como eres –**Acomoda un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja -** por tu dulzura y el amor que irradias a tu alrededor, por como iluminas mi vida.**

Baja la cabeza besándola y obteniendo respuesta de ella…

Una hora después el estacionamiento está despejado y desciende el primer helicóptero, Serena observa como Darien es transportado y subido al aparato que asciende por los aires para desaparecer en el horizonte…


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka despierta y observa a su alrededor.

Percibe sonido fuera de la habitación y cierra los ojos para escuchar lo que sucede.

Quiere saber por qué Soishi aún no está a su lado. Recuerda las últimas palabras que le dijo antes que fueran atacados "_**Te protegeré con mi vida si es preciso mi amor"**_ Solo ruega que esté ileso con ella.

Escucha que alguien entra a la habitación y se acerca tocándole el brazo

-**Todo listo para llevarla a una habitación privada doctora -**Una segunda persona dice desde la puerta

**-Bien, cuando los camilleros se desocupen envía dos para subirla a piso, por fortuna la lesión en la columna es reversible y podrá caminar nuevamente**

**-¿Irá al sepelio del Ingeniero Tomoe?**

¿Sepelio? ¿Tomoe? No puede ser que…

**-No creo que pueda, pero mi hijo y mi nuera Irán por mí, eso si logramos que salga del hospital, ya me enteré que está nuevamente acá. Serena ama mucho a la Teniente, es una hermana fiel**

¡Serena está allí! Tal vez pueda responder a sus interrogantes

**-Acabo de conocerla, es muy hermosa y hace una bella pareja con el Coronel Black, como debieron ser ellos**

Haruka quiere gritar pero mantiene la calma para escuchar todo

**-Vi una fotografía de ambos en casa de mi nuera. El ingeniero Tomoe y la Teniente hacían una pareja excepcional, no se como le daremos la noticia que ya no estarán más juntos**

¿Soishi y ella no estarán juntos nunca más? ¿Su primo se salió con la suya y logró separarlos? ¿Soishi dejó de amarla?

**-No se por qué tuvo que morir **

¡Su esposo muerto! Eso no es posible, ¡tiene que haber una equivocación! ¡Planificaron tener hijos y amarse hasta ser ancianos los dos! Se niega a creerlo, ¡quiere verlo!

Las mujeres salen de la habitación y es cuando Haruka abre los ojos y llora silenciosa

**-Soishi… ¿Por qué tú? **

Intenta desprenderse de la vía que hidrata su cuerpo pero le viene una frase a la mente _**"No hagas travesuras mi amor"**_ sorprendida mira a todos lados pero no logra ver a nadie, esa frase se la decía Soishi cada vez que ella planificaba una majadería que podía perjudicarla

La enfermera regresa por la historia y la ve despierta llorando

**-¡Teniente Tomoe ha despertado! –**Su alegría pasa a preocupación al ver a la mujer llorar más desesperada -**¿Le duele algo? ¿Necesita un calmante?**

**-Quiero saber si es cierto que mi esposo murió –**Le suplica –**Dígame que lo que escuché no es cierto por favor**

La enfermera se ruboriza apenada

**-Teniente yo…**

**-Haga pasar a Serena para que ella me diga la verdad, le creeré solamente a ella**

La enfermera sale y avisa a Ayame

**-Doctora la teniente despertó y llama a su hermana**

**-Un momento, llamaré a mi hijo y…**

**-Lo sabe todo –**Le dice paralizándolo –**Dice que escuchó decir que su esposo murió**

**-¡Dios!**

Observa a su hijo salir del elevador con Serena y los llama

**-Hijos, la Teniente despertó y quiere ver a Serena –**La joven va a entrar pero ella la detiene por el brazo –**Ya lo sabe –**Le dice en voz baja

**-¿Sabe que…? –**Serena se constriñe de dolor

**-Si –**Asiente Ayame –**Debes ser muy cuidadosa al hablar con ella**

**-Lo haré –**Mira a Zafiro -**¿Vienes conmigo?**

El militar niega con la cabeza

**-Este instante es de ambas. Yo sería un estorbo –**Le acaricia la mejilla –**Entra y dale todo tu amor a la Teniente**

La rubia asiente y tomando aire entra silenciosamente a la alcoba

Observa entre la nebulosa que sus lágrimas le permiten a Haruka con un brazo sobre sus ojos llorando desconsolada

**-Haruka…**

La mujer levanta el brazo y ve a Serena en la puerta, extiende la mano libre hacia ella que llorando fuerte se abraza a su pecho.

Ambas lloran en una mezcla de felicidad por verse pero dolor por la pérdida

**-Querida Serena… **

Lloran con todo el dolor hasta que se calman y solo de ellas se escuchan suspiros e hipo

Haruka con los ojos cerrados acaricia el cabello de su hermana

**-Lo sabes ¿Cierto? –**Le pregunta la chica

**-Soishi… -**Ya no tiene lágrimas ni fuerzas

**-¿Quieres… verlo? –**Por lo menos estar en su sepelio

**-No quiero… Para mí está vivo, cerca de mí –**Suspira –**A mi lado**

Serena observa su semblante, ve las ganas de morir en los ojos verdes que están fijos en la lámpara del techo

**-Él… quiso que vivieras**

Haruka cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza lentamente

–**Se que salvó mi vida. Lo último que recuerdo antes de la explosión fue que me cubrió usando su cuerpo como escudo –**Levanta el brazo vendado –**Debí morir yo, él es… era un gran hombre en cambio yo…**

**-Fuiste lo que más amó en la vida, no habría vivido sin ti, desde que te conoció fuiste su sol y su norte**

–**Siempre estará a mi lado. **

Abrazadas guardan silencio. Serena recuesta su cabeza al pecho de Haruka

**-Tu anciano esposo era lo máximo a pesar de meterse conmigo siempre**

**-¿Será porque te metiste con él primero?**

**-Yo tenía quince años y pensé que el anciano te alejaría de mí, así que entre Sammy y yo le hicimos esa bromita nada peligrosa**

Haruka vuelve a llorar

**-Me dijo… que le pondría Serena a nuestra primera hija para enseñarla a molestarte. **

**-¡No Haruka! –**Serena levanta la cabeza y la ve derrumbada -**-¡No te sientas mal! Te necesito para que vuelvas a darle sentido a mi vida, Todo este tiempo he sobrevivido porque tenía la esperanza que volvieran y me enrumbaran nuevamente**

La militar se calma lentamente y cierra los ojos.

**-¿Has vuelto a ver a ese hombre? –**Siente que Serena se tensa **– ¡No mientas o te golpearé por cabeza hueca! –**Abre los ojos observando su expresión.

**-Si… lo vi hoy –**Sus ojos celestes le indican que aún sufre.

**-¿No lo mataste o dejaste sin probabilidades de descendencia?**

Serena niega bajando la mirada hacia su pecho y luego hacia el monitor.

**-Está entre la vida y la muerte –**Le informa pesarosa –**Lo vi en la UCI, hubo un accidente terrible, un tren se descarriló y él estaba en ese tren.**

**-No te diré que lo siento. Cuando me contaste lo que sucedió y como te trató quería regresar para matarlo. Casi deserto pero Soishi me hizo ver que eres fuerte y saldrías de esa –**La hala por el cabello para verle la cara –**No estarás embarazada ¿cierto?**

**-No te preocupes por eso, he visto período estos casi dos meses y con el susto que tenía compré una prueba de embarazo aún después de mi primera menstruación para descartar toda posibilidad. **

**-¿Si viste período porque la prueba?**

**-He leído que algunas mujeres menstrúan aún embarazadas y quería cerciorarme**

**-Soishi mandó a investigar al hombre aún desde Irak, la investigación está en el sobre que te enviamos ¿Lo recibiste?**

**-Si pero con todo esto no he podido abrirlo, me lo entregaron anoche después de la noticia sobre…**

**-Soishi se sentía orgulloso de ti –**Sus ojos van cerrándose a medida que arrastra las palabras –**Dijo que cuando regresáramos haría que conocieras un buen hombre como él…**

Serena levanta la cabeza y observa que se ha quedado dormida. Se retira lentamente besando su mejilla y acomodando su ropa

-**Descansa que Soishi te cuida desde allá arriba.**

.-

**Tokio**

Amanda fue notificada del arribo del helicóptero militar.

Ahora desde el estacionamiento observa como éste desciende al helipuerto del nosocomio ubicado en el techo

**-¡Darien! –**Corre a emergencias olvidando los meses de dolor y la decepción.

Corre apresurada hacia información

**-¿Necesita algo? –**La recepcionista una joven de cabellos rojos la observa -**¿Tiene asma? ¿Está enferma? ¿Puede hablar? –**La bombardea de preguntas al verla muy agitada

Amanda niega con la cabeza vehemente ante cada interrogación

**-¡Es mi hermano! –**Logra decir –**Lo acaban de traer desde Kurobe, era uno de los pasajeros del tren que se descarriló ¡Quiero saber donde lo tienen!**

**-Un momento –**Busca en el ordenador –**Efectivamente. Serán transportados un total de veintiocho pacientes, cinco son para intervenciones quirúrgicas, el resto…**

**-¡Darien Chiba! –**Le grita desesperada al verla tranquila –**Así se llama mi hermano –**le dice más suavemente

La recepcionista introduce el nombre y espera

**Si, acaba de ser ingresado, debe dirigirse al departamento de ingresos que allí le pedirán todos los datos del señor Chiba –**Señala un largo pasillo detrás de Amanda –**Avance hacia el final y encontrará la…**

**-Gracias, lo conozco –**Sonriéndole forzada se dirige hacia allá

Fue en ese mismo hospital donde estuvo internada durante meses a causa de la vejación a la que fue sometida

Llega al departamento de ingreso dando todos los datos de Darien, desde el número de seguro social hasta las alergias y enfermedades que tuvo de niño.

**-Diríjase al piso diez y busque a la doctora Kakyuu Kimiro, especialista del pulmón, debe decirlo así ya que su hija trabaja en el mismo hospital pero es pediatra.**

**-Está bien, gracias –**Toma la hoja que le entregan y sale al pasillo

Amanda camina muy preocupada hacia los elevadores cuando tropieza con una persona

-**¡Perdone señorita! –**El hombre la sostiene para que no caiga -**¿Le hice daño?**

**-No, fue culpa mía, estaba distraída –**Camina hacia el elevador que acaba de abrir sus puertas –**Piso diez por favor**

Observa impaciente la pantalla digital que indica los pisos sin ver que el hombre entró al mismo elevador y la observa quedo,

**-Piso diez –**Anuncia por fin la encargada

Amanda sale corriendo hacia el puesto de enfermeras

**-Buenas tardes, busco a la doctora Kakyuu Kimore…**

**-No existe ninguna doctora con ese apellido –**La enfermera observa detrás de Amanda ignorándola por completo –**Buenas tardes doctor, todo está preparado para el reconocimiento del paciente recién ingresado**

**-¿Y mi madre?**

Amanda voltea y observa al mismo hombre con quien tropezó

**-¿Es doctor?**

**-Si, soy Fiore Kimiro, y la doctora que debe estar buscando es Kakyuu Kimiro no Kimore**

**-Lo siento confundí el apellido –**Ruborizada baja la cabeza

La enfermera de nombre Melisa celosa porque el doctor Fiore atiende solícito a Amanda intenta llamar su atención, ha estado enamorada de él desde que ingresó como enfermera pero él no le presta atención

**-No se preocupe, dígame que desea**

**-Acaban de ingresar a Darien Chiba desde Kurobe**

El doctor observa a Melisa para que busque en ingresos

**-Si, su esposo (Espero que lo sea) está siendo preparado para ser intervenido**

**-No es mi esposo, es mi hermano –**Aclara la joven -**¿Puedo saber como se encuentra?**

El teléfono de Fiore comienza a sonar indicando mensaje

**-Me esperan para la intervención quirúrgica –**Camina con ella hacia las sillas de espera –**Siéntese y cuando haya respuestas yo mismo se las traeré**

Amanda asiente en silencio observando como se aleja el doctor rogando porque su hermano y único familiar que tiene sobreviva….

.-

**Kurobe**

Haruka fue subida a piso y llevada a una habitación privada lejos de ojos y periodistas curiosos

Serena no ha querido despegarse de ella por lo que Zafiro tuvo que llevarle una hamburguesa y papas fritas porque con las preocupaciones a ella se le olvida comer

**-¿Cómo está?**

**-Ella es fuerte, pero ahora la siento más frágil que yo**

Haruka despierta y como buena tramposa se mantiene con los ojos cerrados escuchando toda la conversación

**-Mi amor, sabes muy bien que eres una mujer fuerte que has sabido levantarte cuando has caído estrepitosamente**

**-No es cierto, ustedes me ayudaron a salir del pozo de la desesperación, Mina… que no se en que problemas se estará metiendo ahora y tú han sido las columnas que me sostienen. Y por supuesto mi amada Haruka, que me enseñó a pelear a traición en la escuela y…**

**-¡¿Tú peleando en la escuela?! No lo hubiera creído**

Serena ríe suavemente

**-La verdad y no se lo digas a nadie: Le pagaba a las niñas para que dijeran que les había pegado pero no soy nada valiente ni osada**

Haruka levanta una ceja, ¡Así que su hermanita salió tramposa…! Como ella, verdaderamente parecen hermanas de sangre

**-Eso lo se, después que Mina me dijo que arrojaste por la ventana la película "el silencio de los inocentes"…**

**-¡Sabe que odio todo lo que no sean dibujos animados y series policíacas**

**-Por eso te amo, eres lo más dulce que haya conocido.**

**-¿Aún más que el algodón de azúcar?**

La militar escucha el tono de voz de Serena, a pesar que quiere aparentar felicidad no se refleja en su entonación. Maldice mentalmente deseándole la muerte a quien fue capaz de dañar a la delicada rubia.

**-Mucho más –**El hombre si se escucha enamorado –**Espero contar con la aprobación de la teniente.**

**-Ella es un amor, verás que cuando la conozcas armonizarán.**

Haruka escucha todo pero el olor a hamburguesa comienza a desesperarla. No ha comido ni siquiera pizza desde que Soishi preparara una la noche anterior a viajar a Irak.

Soishi se encargaba de preparar los guisos de la semana completa y congelarlos para que ella no se sintiera una pésima esposa. Le decía que su manera de administrar, organizar la casa y orientar a los novatos valía más que cualquier deliciosa comida

¡Dios! ¡Necesita a su esposo desesperadamente!

**-¿Van a seguir con sus tonterías o me alimentan? –**Preguntan después de que el estómago le rugiera de hambre

**-¡Haruka!**

**-Teniente.**

Ambos se levantan y se acercan para mirarla con una mueca de disgusto.

**-¡Espero que mi Soishi lance un rayo a todos los que no me alimentan bien! –**Observa a Zafiro hasta donde su posición le permite **-¿Este es el que te meterá en cintura? Creo que es al contrario.**

**-Para tu información tenientita Haruka… -**Serena le muestra un envase con gelatina que ella rechaza –**Es tu superior, Coronel Zafiro Black.**

**-Hola –**Lo ignora mirando a su hermana –**Dame tu hamburguesa.**

**-No puedes comer eso y no seas grosera con Zafiro.**

Haruka observa en sus ojos la misma expresión de calma que tenía Soishi, eso la comienza a enfurecer.

**-Mucho gusto Teniente.**

**-Llámame Haruka a secas, cuando me levante de esta cama renunciaré y me iré a criar gatos en una isla desierta, viviré como un náufrago.**

**-Haruka… -**Serena la mira a punto de llorar.

La militar ve que sus palabras le hicieron daño por lo que cambia su versión.

**-Es broma Serena tonta, sabes que te prometí torturarte hasta que seas una anciana y que mejor que vivamos juntas. Ahora dame esa hamburguesa y no le digas a nadie**

**-Lo siento Teniente –**Ayame entra a verla antes de partir al velatorio –**Tiene dieta blanda, pero tan pronto pueda comer lo que quiera yo misma le traeré lo que apetezca comer.**

**-¡Demonios! –**Grita fuera de sí –**Si Soishi estuviera conmigo no permitiría que me trataran como escoria ¡Déjenme morir de una vez!**

Ayame se da cuenta que está en bajo un ataque de histeria producto de todo lo que ha pasado. Tarde o temprano pasaría esto.

Llama a la enfermera dándole instrucciones.

**-¡Haruka…! –**Serena llora y es apartada por Zafiro cuando ve que intenta despojarse de todo.

**-Llévate a la niña Zafiro –**Ayame le ordena al ver a Serena a punto de desmayarse.

**-¡No quiero alejarme de ella! –**Lucha para que él la suelte -**¡Haruka!**

**-No es bueno para ella ni para ti Serena.**

La saca casi a rastras escuchando las palabras de Haruka.

Entre varios enfermeros la sujetan al tiempo que ella intenta morder a uno de ellos.

**-¡Maldita vida! ¡Maldita la bestia que me engendró! ¡Maldita esa mujer que me trajo al mundo a sufrir! ¡Debió abortarme y así Soishi estaría vivo!**

Inyectan un somnífero en sus venas y entre insultos va durmiéndose.

**-Estoy maldita –**Entre sollozos llama a su esposo –**Soishi llévame contigo mi amor…**


	9. Chapter 9

Ha pasado una semana desde el sepelio de Soishi.

A Haruka le hicieron injerto de piel en las piernas dos días después de su crisis y Serena no se despega un minuto de ella hablándole y mostrándole lo importante que era para Soishi que ella viva y sea feliz ocurriendo en la teniente un cambio positivo gradual.

La madre de Zafiro aceptó poner una pequeña cama en un rincón de la habitación e Ikuko le lleva ropa diaria para que se bañe y cambie Kenji estuvo tres días pero tuvo que regresar al trabajo dejándole el encargo a Sammy de velar por su madre y sus hermanas

Mina se ofreció a alimentar a Serena con sus extrañas comidas.

Al momento que se conocieron las rubias congeniaron. Mina pasa mucho tiempo en el hospital para escapar de sus hermanastros y este día introdujo una hamburguesa de pollo por contrabando y cuando Serena se fue a bañar se la dio a Haruka quien se la comió apresurada

**-¡Te has ganado mi amistad incondicional! –**Le dice sonriente limpiando todo rastro del alimento y regresando el paquete vacío a Mina que lo esconde en el fondo de su bolso

**-Solo espero que no te haga daño porque moriré de culpa**

**-Tranquila, soy un roble **

Ya le cambiaron la orden de la dieta blanda a alimentos más elaborados sin incluir las carnes rojas, magras o pescado, el tratamiento intravenoso le fue retirado y se le suministra por vía oral.

**-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?**

**-Mucho mejor gracias a los cuidados excesivos de esa pequeña garrapata –**Señala sonriente hacia el baño –**Serena es lo mejor que pudo cruzarse en mi camino**

Mina se sienta junto a ella y duda antes de preguntar lo que la tiene curiosa

**-¿Son realmente hermanas?**

**-Si pudiera pedir un deseo sería que por mis venas corriera su sangre –**Dice muy seria –**Nací de una prostituta drogadicta que vivía en una casucha, no se quien es mi padre ni me interesa saberlo. Crecí prácticamente en la calle robando a los niños más pequeños su comida porque en casa solo había licor y drogas. Asistía a la escuela obligada por mi madre para quitarme de su vista y porque servicios sociales le quitaría mi custodia y con ello el cheque de beneficencia para mi manutención que ella usaba en sus vicios**

**-¡Dios! –**Mina no puede creer lo que escucha

¿Cómo puede una mujer hacerle eso a su hija?

**-Cuando tenía doce años y Serena ocho había escapado de casa luego de recibir una paliza de mi madre por preguntarle si había, comida cuando vi a dos niños rubios tomados de la maño caminando hacia la escuela con loncheras que seguro llevarían comida y quise asustarlos para que me dieran su comida…**

**-Serena y Sammy **

**-Así es –**Haruka sonríe –**No sabes como esa pequeña defendió su comida y la de su hermano de mí, fue la primera que no me tuvo miedo**

**-¿Lograste comer ese día? **

**-Si, pero no por robar. La pequeña Serena me dijo que si esperaba un momento me buscaría alimento. Tomé la mochila de Sammy como seguro para que volviera, ella ni tonta dejó a su hermanito, fue a su casa y regresó con una vianda de tallarines, panecillos, y hasta pastel. Comí tan desesperada que me dolió el estómago pero valió la pena**

Pellizca su pierna para saber si ha recuperado sensibilidad pero aún no siente nada

**-¿Qué pasó después? ¿Cómo es que eres su hermana? –**A Mina le brillan los ojos de curiosidad

**-Después de eso Serena pasaba con comida para mí, menos los fines de semana que no tenía excusa para salir por lo que debía seguir robando para alimentarme esos días. Un día Ikuko la vio sustraer comida de la nevera y esconderla en su lonchera por lo que decidió seguirla…**

**-Se había dado cuenta que los dulces panecillos y pasteles desaparecían más rápido de lo habitual por lo que tomando el papel de espía me descubrió y al seguirme observó que le entregaba feliz los alimentos a esa niña harapienta y sucia con los pantalones más pequeños de su talla y una camisa que en vez de blanca era casi marrón –**Serena salió del baño y las escuchó –**Su cabeza estaba llena de piojos y liendres, de allí fue que supo quien me contagió**

Mina ríe al imaginar a Haruka como pordiosera

**-Debió sufrir un síncope por eso**

**-Si lo hizo no lo demostró –**Haruka retoma el control del relato –**Lo primero que hizo fue llevarme a rastras a su casa y bañarme, llamó a Kenji dándole mi talla de ropa y zapatos para que le llevara urgente dos mudas de ropa incluyendo pantys y brassieres acostumbradores porque ya comenzaba a mostrar pequeños… - **Señala sus senos –**Él llegó a casa con el pedido y a partir de ese día comía por lo menos una vez en su casa.**

**-Pero como mañosa seguía robando y metiéndose en problemas, no le dijo a mamá que ya estaba menstruando**

**-¡Me daba vergüenza! –**Se excusa ruborizada

**-¡Vergüenza da robar y tú lo hacías riendo! –**Serena le hace un puchero

**-¡Cuando me levante de esta cama te golpearé!**

**-¡Hazlo ahora si te crees muy valiente! –**Serena se le acerca

**-¡Ya basta! Sáltense todo hasta que son hermanas **–Mina hala a Serena del brazo y la aleja de Haruka

**-¡Porque robó un auto y la policía la pilló al volante!**

**-¡¿Es cierto eso?! –**Mina la mira sorprendida antes de gritar feliz **-¡Eres mi heroína favorita! Te tengo un auto rojo deportivo para que robes y lo arrojes por un precipicio**

Serena y Haruka se miran sorprendidas

**-¿Mencionaste el nombre del manicomio de donde la sacaste? –**Haruka le pregunta a su hermana

**-Escapó y apareció en mi puerta –**Se encoge de hombros -**¿Quieres dejar de pensar en fechorías y escuchar el final de la historia?**

**-¡Si! –**Se tranquiliza -**¡Quiero saber!**

**-Como Serena dijo me arrestaron y le quitaron la custodia a esa mujer, al enterarse de lo sucedido Ikuko corrió con su abogado a liberarme y a su vez introdujo los papeles de adopción que ya tenía listos, con sus contactos y los de Kenji me fui a vivir a su casa y en poco tiempo era una Tsukino**

**-Mi mejor amiga y hermana –**Serena se acerca y la abraza **-la quiero mucho desde que la conocí y lo seguiré haciendo aún cuando es una insoportable de pacotilla –**Acaricia su cabeza que ya muestra un ligero crecimiento de cabello

**-Porque sigues molestándome llamándome Tenoh**

**-Solo porque te quiero mucho teniente**

**-Y yo te quiero a ti enanita –**La abraza a su vez -**¿Por qué no vas al apartamento a descansar?**

**-No quiero dejarte sola**

**-Pero tienes una semana sin descansar bien y eso puede hacerte daño **

Tocan la puerta, las tres voltean y ven a Ikuko, Sammy y Zafiro viendo a las hermanas abrazadas

**-Yo me quedaré esta noche –**Su madre las abraza y besa –**Hija,** **Quiero que salgas a cenar esta noche con tu novio y tus amigos para que te distraigas un poco –**Mira a Mina **-Tu madrastra te dio permiso para que salgan los cuatro a cenar, ya llamó a tus hermanos para que no te hagan una escena en la calle si te ven**

**-Gracias señora Ikuko**

**-No hay de qué hija, Ahora márchense –**Mira a Haruka llegándole el olor a hamburguesa observando severa a Mina que huye dejándole todo el paquete a Haruka –**Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente hija, no debes jugar con tu salud**

Serena se pregunta que sucede pero al ver que su madre voltea a verla toma su bolso y sale de la alcoba

Sammy y Zafiro la siguen

**-¿Cómo te sientes? –**Su novio se acerca y la besa suavemente

**-Bien pero quisiera saber que es lo que sucede**

**-Es una conversación de madre-hija así que vayamos a divertirnos…perdón a distraernos –**Mina les sugiere

**-¿Quieres comer y luego ir al cine o viceversa? –**Sammy le toma la mano y le pregunta

Mina se ruboriza y ve a sus amigos sin saber que hacer

Serena y Zafiro ríen porque es la primera vez que se queda sin habla

**-Vayamos al cine y luego por la comida –**Sugiere el militar

**-Me gusta tu idea –**Serena lo secunda auxiliando a su amiga -**¡Pero nada de terror!**

Los cuatro se dirigen al elevador hablando de películas

**-¡Si son las mejores! –**Mina vuelve a la batalla –**Sobre todo las de zombis **-Sin importarle que la vean camina como si fuera uno -** Un montón de muertos no tan muertos que te siguen para comerse tu cerebro y tus tripas saliéndose por tu boca**

**-¡Cállate Mina! –**Le grita su amiga al abordar el elevador

**-Aunque pensándolo bien creo que si muerden a Seiya y Fighter volverán a morir de hambre ¡ya que esos tontos no tienen cerebros!**

Las puertas se cierran cuando los otros ríen por sus ocurrencias…

.-

**Tokio**

Darien despierta del coma en el que estuvo sumido después de la segunda intervención quirúrgica.

Mueve ligeramente la cabeza hasta donde los tubos le permiten preguntándose que sucedió para que esté alli, siente algo en su mano derecha y lo aprieta avisando su despertar. La enfermera entra y lo observa antes de salir y regresar con el doctor

**-Buenas noches señor Chiba soy el doctor Fiore Kimiro y estuve en la intervención quirúrgica que salvó su pulmón, ¿Entiende lo que digo?**

Darien asiente ligeramente

La enfermera acerca gasas y pinzas junto a una tijera

**-Todo listo doctor**

**-Bien –**Corta el adhesivo que sujeta el tubo a la boca del paciente y limpia con una gasa –**Voy a retirar el tubo, sentirá nauseas pero será momentáneamente. Evite hablar hasta que pase la incomodidad que deja.**

Darien vuelve a asentir

Fiore retira el tubo y lo entrega ala enfermera, revisa la lectura del monitor y hace anotaciones en la historia clínica

**-Doctor afuera está la hermana del paciente, quiere verlo**

**-Que pase uno minutos –**Voltea hacia Darien –**Tiene una hermana que no lo ha dejado desde que lo trajeron de Kurobe, dejaré que sea ella la que le explique **

¡Kurobe! Darien comienza a recordar.

Estaba en el tren que lo llevaría hacia Serena cuando sintió chirridos, el sonido de hierro desprendiéndose, gente gritando…

Se sujetó del pasamano pero la chica que ocupaba el asiento junto a él salió despedida por lo que tuvo que soltarse para auxiliarla, sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado y un golpe en la cabeza, pero no recuerda nada más.

¡Serena! ¿Dónde está? ¿Habrá olvidado todo y comenzado una nueva vida? Desearía tener el poder para regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien, haberla respetado como esposa y mujer, no tocarla ni seducirla hasta que fuera su esposa. Cierra los ojos pensando en su sonrisa cuando repentinamente llega a su memoria su expresión de dolor y abandono la última vez que la vio.

Maldice el día que enloqueció de dolor e ideó el plan de vengarse en vez de hacer todo bien, si hubiera hecho la denuncia de rigor otra inocente no habría sufrido.

_**-"(Serena mi amor, perdóname)"**_ –Clama en su corazón

Un ruido en la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos

Observa en la entrada de la habitación y ve a Amanda que llora silenciosa al verlo, levanta su mano llamándola pero recuerda que ella no lo trata más allá de lo necesario por lo que baja la mano y solo la observa

**-Darien… Hermano –**Se acerca y lo abraza cuidadosa –**Creí que te perdería también a ti**

**-No puede hablar por ahora pero mañana si lo hará –**Fiore le explica –**Hoy estará aún en terapia intensiva pero por la mañana lo trasladaremos a una habitación. **

**-Gracias por todo doctor**

**-Deben agradecer a quien hizo lo posible para que lo trasladaran rápidamente a Tokio, esa persona salvó su vida, ahora debe ir a descansar a su casa, mañana podrá estar más tiempo con su hermano**

**-Está bien –**Voltea hacia su hermano y besa su frente –**Hasta mañana hermano, Dios te bendiga**

Sale silenciosa seguida por Fiore sin ver las lágrimas que brotan de los ojos de su hermano…

.-

**Kurobe**

Seiya está tomando comiendo con su gemela y Yaten, ve que Mina llega con sus amigos y el hermano de Serena, el primero que lo enfrenta delante de todos.

Si no fuera el hermano de la viuda de Tomoe lo golpearía

Fighter observa fascinada al rubio, no le importa que sea menor que ella, Mina no se merece ese chico ni a Jedite, debería conformarse con la atención de su madre y dejar de meterse entre ella y los hombres que le gustan

Por su parte Yaten está de espaldas ignorando quienes acaban de aparecer hasta que escucha una voz conocida

**-¡No dirás que estuvo mala!**

Voltea y ve a Mina tomada del brazo de Sammy provocando en él celos enfermizos.

El día del accidente estuvo feliz porque ella lo ayudó y se quedó con él hasta que asistió al último niño, pero cuando iba a invitarla a comer apareció Jedite ofreciendo llevarla hasta su puerta. Impotente vio como el hombre se llevó a su muñeca.

Ahora sale con este recién aparecido y parece feliz ¡Debería sonreírle solamente a él!

**-¡Me obligaron a ver esa atrocidad! –**Les reclama Serena

**-No viste nada, solo las palomitas de maíz de Zafiro –**Sammy se burla** –Y la película no era de terror sino de suspenso**

**-¿De suspenso? ¡Era de terror! –**Le responde la chica –**El título debió decirme algo pero… -**Observa a Zafiro -**¿Sabías de qué trataba?**

**-Ni idea, pensé que era de guerra o de pandilleros pero no de una bruja encerrada en un…**

**-¡Para ya y ordenemos algo de comer! Esta noche no podré dormir ¡Debí quedarme con Haruka!**

Yaten molesto les habla a sus primos

**-¿Por qué no le dices que se marche para la casa?**

Fighter chasquea los dientes

**-No sabes como me encantaría avergonzarla delante de ellos…**

**-¡No te dije que la humilles sino que la envíen a casa! **

**-No podemos hacerlo –**Seiya bebe de su cerveza enojado –**La madre de la Teniente habló personalmente con mamá y ella le dio permiso para que saliera con sus hijos y ese –**Señala a Zafiro

**-No te metas con el cuñado de mi hermano, es tranquilo pero con chasquear los dedos puede hacer mucho daño**

**-Lo se, por eso no puedo acercarme a la habitación de la teniente, quiero conocerla pero se nos tiene prohibido**

Fighter está cada vez más furiosa por la manera amistosa como los cuatro se llevan

**-Aparte de su familia y superiores solo esa maldita puede hacerlo –**Señala a Mina

**-¡Te agradezco que delante de mí la trates respetuosamente o no respondo! –**Yaten decide por fin defender a la rubia de sus primos

Los gemelos se ven sorprendidos

**-¿Desde cuando la defiendes?**

**-¡Desde que Taiki me hizo ver que por su culpa la estoy perdiendo!**

**-¿Estás enamorado de ella? –**Seiya no puede creerlo -**¿Por qué diablos no lo dijiste antes? Eres el único que aceptaría que se le acerque**

**-Yo también estaría feliz que la saques de circulación –**Fighter comienza a idear un plan para que se acerquen

**-Por lo que veo tal vez perdí mi oportunidad –**Se lamenta el peliplateado –**Y tú no piensas en nosotros sino que te deje el camino libre hacia Jedite.**

Los tres voltean. Silenciosos observan la camaradería en la mesa adjunta. Yaten y Fighter siente irá cada vez que Jedite es solíto con Mina. Seiya observa pensativo a Serena. Si lograra convencerla, tal vez ella le permitiría conocer personalmente a la mujer que lo tiene distraído desde que vio su fotografía en el apartamento 5-B...


	10. Chapter 10

**Apartamento Tomoe**

Después de tantos días sin ir al apartamento Serena entra al mismo acompañada de su hermano.

Zafiro se despidió en el elevador y continuó hacia su apartamento

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Mal porque no estoy junto a Haruka**

Su hermano la abraza

**-Pronto la tendremos acá –**Le dice –**Antes de ir a su habitación mamá y yo fuimos a hablar con tu suegra, la doctora Ayame dijo que espera que los injertos sanen satisfactoriamente para darla de alta y ordenar que comience con fisioterapia para que los músculos no se le atrofien sino estén tonificados **

Serena se suelta de él y avanza hacia la imagen en la mesa

**-Le llevaré esta fotografía mañana para que tenga a Soishi presente**

Sammy asiente, quiere preguntarle muchas cosas pero esperará que todo se calme un poco para sentarla y no permitir que escape hasta que ella le confiese la causa de sus palabras en la carta de despedida y su huída intempestiva

**-Ve a dormir –**La toma de la mano llevándola a su habitación –**Papá vendrá mañana, pidió vacaciones adelantadas y su jefe al conocer la causa le dio permiso remunerado por un mes, así que cuidado con lo que haces con tu novio en los pasillos –**Le bromea

Serena se ruboriza pero sonríe, si hay algo que le agrada de Zafiro es su manera respetuosa de ser.

**-No te preocupes hermano, Zafiro sabe comportarse… A todas estas ¿Qué te traes con Mina?**

**-Es una chica muy linda y se hace querer con facilidad, no comprendo por qué sus hermanos la tratan tan mal**

**-¿Pero te gusta?**

**-Si, pero no como aquella chica, la hija del Ministro, ella si me movió el piso a pesar que quise cortarle la lengua cuando la conocí**

**-No se a quien te refieres, pero por favor no juegues con mi amiga, no quisiera que la lastimes**

**-Tranquila hermana mayor, a ella le gusta el odioso, y creo que a él no le es indiferente –**Se encoge de hombros –**También se que es casi novia del militar de arriba. Ahora no me distraigas y vete a dormir**

Besa su frente y sale cerrando la puerta tras sí

Serena se cambia la ropa por un pijama rosa de dos piezas, abre la ventana ya que esa noche se siente un poco calurosa y busca los sobres en la gaveta donde los guardó, toma primero el que Sammy trajo de Tokio, revisándolo curiosa lo abre y voltea el la cama viendo caer sobre ésta los regalos que le regresó a Darien la noche que cambió su vida

-**¡¿Qué es todo esto?! –**Se pregunta angustiada con el corazón adolorido, su pulso se acelera y su respiración se vuelve entrecortada recordando cada mentira que le dijo, cada gesto cariñoso para acercársele y destruir sus ilusiones hasta el punto de hacerla desear la muerte

Con ojos nublados por las lágrimas toma todo y lo vuelve al sobre cuando ve una carta.

La saca intentando leer las palabras que danzan frente a sus ojos, después del tercer intento y tras pestañear varias veces logra leer el contenido

**_"Serena: _**

**_Hoy se cumple una semana desde que te marchaste de tu casa. _**

**_No sabes cuanto siento lo que te hice, como maldigo cada minuto mi vida por haberte usado y dañado tu pureza como lo hice. Todo por culpa de una maldita venganza que nunca tuvo razón de ser._**

**_Todo lo que te dije después que hiciéramos el amor fue por el dolor que sentía al creer que tu hermano había violado a Amanda, pero nada fue cierto, no era yo en ese instante quien hablaba sino un hombre loco y sediento de justicia, una justicia que también violenté al haberte tratado como lo hice_**

**_Tu hermano nunca le hizo daño a nadie, yo estuve equivocado desde el principio_**

**_Tu mirada de confusión y dolor me acompañan cada día, recordándome lo vil que fui con quien más amo en esta vida"_**

Serena llora mientras lee ¿Darien la ama?

Lee nuevamente la carta hasta el final

**_"Te pido que no me odies y me permitas demostrarte cuanto te amo. De rodillas te pido perdón y una oportunidad para resarcir con mi vida si es preciso lo que te hice._**

**_ Regresa a mí te lo suplico_**

**_Tuyo_**

**_Darien"_**

Ella niega con la cabeza

**-¡Es mentira! –**Le grita a la carta -**No me amas, es solo tu conciencia que te hace ver lo injusto que fuiste conmigo –**Habla y llora al mismo tiempo -** porque no me amabas antes de saber que Sammy es inocente sino después de enterarte, no te importó hacerme daño, ¡no te detuviste en tu venganza contra él a través de mí!**

Sus reclamos llegan hasta la alcoba de su hermano que corre apresurado hacia ella

Abre la puerta y la halla gritando y hablando incoherencias con un papel en la mano

**-¡Hermana! –**Se apresura a abrazarla con fuerza

Serena al principio grita y llora intentando separarse de él hasta que lentamente llora suavemente escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y abrazándolo

**-¿Por qué?**-Pregunta llorando -** ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me hace esto?**

**-Tranquilízate Serena que vas a enfermar –**Le acaricia el cabello hasta que ella se calma lentamente

Sammy la lleva hasta su cama y la acuesta quitándole el papel de la mano, se sienta a su lado hasta que ella se duerme y es cuando lee la carta comprendiendo al instante el dolor e infierno interno de su hermana…

.-

**Apartamento Kou Black**

Amy está cambiándole el pañal al pequeño Yaten cuando escucha los gritos de Serena a través de la ventana abierta

**-¡Taiki! –**Llama a su esposo –**Llama a los vecinos para saber que le sucede a Serena –**Dice preocupada –**La escuche gritar**

**-Te preocupas demasiado amor –**Le dice tomando en sus brazos al bebé haciéndole carantoñas –**Tal vez su hermano la hizo enojar y lo está golpeando o echó a patadas a tu hermano**

**-Creo que el que saldrá a patadas será otro –**Amy comenta muy suave y tranquila haciendo que su esposo le regrese el niño y vaya al teléfono de inmediato

Cuando se enoja da temor, eso lo vio Taiki la primera vez que discutieron porque él olvidó su cumpleaños y cuando se fue a trabajar le hizo la maleta, llamó un cerrajero y calculando su llegada puso el equipaje en el pasillo y cerró la puerta.

Ayame tuvo que intervenir porque los padres de Taiki le insistieron ya que la chica se negaba a escucharlos y los culpaba de la indiferencia de su hijo. Ese tiempo estaba siempre de mal humor debido a los seis meses de embarazo que tenía. No le fue fácil al castaño contentarla, le costó mucho pero gracias a que ella enfermó y requirió de cuidados especiales fue que él logró volver a casa. A partir de ese día no olvida una fecha por insignificante que sea y la colma de presentes.

**-No es nada amor –**Taiki regresa y la ayuda a vestirlo –**Sammy me dijo que fue una tontería, nada que temer**

**-Me alegro, espero que su hermana salga pronto y puedan rehacer sus vidas –**Amy toma al niño y va a acostarlo en su cuna pero el bebé busca su pecho –**Yatencito no, ya comiste –**Le dice pero el niño hace pucheros para llorar

**-Dale pecho amor –**Taiki la acerca a la mecedora -**¿Crees que Serena y Zafiro se casen?**

**-Eso ruego porque mi hermano está enamorado de ella como nunca antes lo estuvo de otra**

**-Serena me parece una persona muy dulce pero desde que la conocí siempre está triste**

**-Excepto cuando está acompañada de mi hermano y Mina, por eso es que creo que casándose ambos serán felices, además que quiero sobrinos y no los hallo ni por tu parte ni por la mía –**Suspira jugando con la mano de su bebé que mientras sorbe de su pecho eleva su pequeña palma a su boca para que ella se la bese

**-Creo que será más fácil por tu parte ya que Yaten ha fijado sus ojos en su enemiga pública número uno**

Amy deja de jugar con el bebé y mira asombrada a su esposo

**-¡¿Mina?! ¡Pero ella está loquita por él!**

**-Estaba, ya que entre Jedite y Sammy ocupan su tiempo**

Amy suspira preguntándose por qué los hombres son tan ciegos

**-A veces me pregunto como hiciste para enamorarme –**La chica ve que su hijo suelta el seno satisfecho y lo sienta para ayudarlo a expulsar los gases

**-Con mi encanto varonil –**Se inclina y le roba un beso –**Permite que yo duerma a nuestro hijo y ve a nuestra alcoba para después ir a alimentarte de mi amor**

Sonriendo su esposa lo obedece…

.-

**Ya es de mañana**

Serena despiertaun poco desorientada hasta que recuerda lo sucedido la noche anterior

Se levanta buscando el sobre pero no lo halla.

**-¿Dónde está? Debo desaparecerlo antes de que alguien lo vea**

La puerta de su alcoba se abre y ve a su hermano con el sobre en la mano

**-Escuché que despertaste** **y quise que habláramos antes de que papá llegue o escapes nuevamente al hospital**

**-No debiste tomar mis cosas –**En su tono no hay furia sino miedo

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto? –**Blande el sobre delante de ella -**¿Por esto huiste? ¿Por eso eran las palabras en tu carta? –**Intenta no sonar duro pero le indigna que ella no le haya tenido confianza

**-¿Qué querías que te dijera? _"hermano ¿Sabes que alguien piensa que eres un violador y cobró su venganza conmigo?_"**

**-¡Debiste decírmelo…!**

**-¿Para qué? ¿Para correr a vengarte de él y desgraciar así también tu vida? –**Le grita pasando a su lado hacia la cocina seguida de él

**-¡No debiste huir…! –**Repentinamente recuerda al hombre que estuvo la mañana después que desapareció -**¿Ese hombre es alto moreno de ojos azules?**

Serena voltea y lo mira sorprendida

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**-Porque la mañana en que desapareciste tocó a nuestra puerta –**Enfurece al saber que tuvo frente a él al causante del dolor familiar, la crisis nerviosa de su madre al no saber nada de Serena -**¡Demonios! ¡Debí romperle la cara en ese instante!**

Su hermana comienza a llorar suavemente moviendo la cabeza

**-No quiero escuchar la palabra venganza más nunca en mi vida, ni saber de deudas de honor, ¡quiero olvidar lo sucedido!**

**-Su apellido –**Le pide Sammy

**-¿Qué?**

**-Según esta maldita nota se llama Darien, quiero su apellido**

**-No permitiré que te dañes, ya lo perdoné y ahora comenzaré una nueva etapa**

**-¿Tu novio lo sabe? ¿Sabe que fuiste ultrajada?**

**-Darien no me…**

**-_Sí_ te ultrajó, cuando se acostó contigo por venganza violó tu ingenuidad e inocencia, violó tu confianza, así que como yo lo veo fuiste ultrajada como su hermana… -**Sorprendido saca el sobre y lee el nombre de la hermana – **¡Amanda Chiba! –**La palidez de su hermana le da la razón -** ¡Ella fue ultrajada cuando salimos de trabajo de campo y duró meses internada por la magnitud de las heridas y crisis emocional! **

**-Sammy… **

**-¿Sabiendo como sufrió su hermana ese maldito te hizo esta cochinada? –**Sammy está verdaderamente furioso -**¿Y me pides que tome café y sonría? ¿Qué lo vea por la calle y le de las gracias por ser un desgraciado?**

**-Por favor hermano –**La rubia solloza angustiada –**No quiero más dolor en mi vida, moriría si esto se convierte en una venganza donde nadie será beneficiado… Quiero vivir en paz… eso es lo que quiero y te pido…**

Sammy maldice a Darien antes de acercarse a su hermana y abrazarla

**-No llores Serena**

**-Prométeme que no harás nada por venganza por favor, no quiero que arruines tu vida**

**-No la arruinaré**

**-Promételo –**Le suplica –**Prométeme que no le harás nada malo**

Sammy cierra los ojos pensando que le podría hacer si él se cruza en su camino pero ver a Serena en ese estado e imaginar lo que sufrió sola esos meses la complace

**-Prometo no cobrar venganza contra Darien Chiba –**Le dice besando su cabello

**-Gracias**

Un rato después mientras ella se baña y viste para irse al hospital Sammy busca un sobre de Manila introduciendo en él el sobre de Darien y escribiendo una breve nota lo cierra anotando la dirección de Amanda, lo esconde en su mochila justo cuando Serena sale de su habitación

**-Si estás lista te llevo al hospital**

Serena busca el retrato de Soishi y asiente

**-Lista ¿Qué hiciste con "eso"? **–Interroga mirando para todos lados

**-Directo a la basura donde debe estar –**Le miente -**¿Tu novio lo sabe? ¿Sabe que fuiste…?**

**-Si –**Se ruboriza -** Zafiro es muy comprensivo, lo supo desde el principio pero fue un caballero –**Sonríe dulcemente –**Nunca se ha propasado ni hecho insinuaciones deshonestas**

Sammy piensa ahora que Zafiro y Darien son muy parecidos físicamente ¿Será que su hermana ve en el militar al hombre del que se enamoró al punto de entregarse sin reservas?

Ruega que encuentre la felicidad con él y la tristeza que la acompaña desaparezca algún día…

** .-**

**Hospital de Kurobe**

Haruka es auscultada en ese instante por Ayame que revisa la operación sonriendo satisfecha porque el injerto va sanado satisfactoriamente

**-¿Cómo estoy?**

**-Si continúas sanado como hasta ahora pronto te bañarás completa y podrás usar la silla de ruedas para trasladarte a donde quieras**

**-Jugar carritos con otros pacientes –**La rubia sonríe malévola –**Me pregunto cuantos pies pisaré**

**-Haruka… **Ikuko la reprende riendo –**Veo que no has crecido**

**-Calma mamá Ikuko, todo a su tiempo ahora lo que quiero es una peluca pelirroja y gafas oscuras**

**-¿para qué si de todas maneras te verás fea?**

Las tres voltean y ven a Serena en la puerta

**-¡Eres una hermana y amiga muy mala! Me abandonaste anoche con mamá Ikuko que estaba en su fase de luna llena**

**-¿Ahora soy una loba? –**Ikuko le reclama suavemente al verlas reír –**Ten cuidado y te muerdo**

**-¡****Hello! –**Mina aparece con un bolso – **¡Llegó lo más lindo de Kurobe a alimentar a las mujeres más bellas después de ella!**

**-¡Tienes problemas de autoestima! -**Haruka se burla -**Si es hamburguesa o pizza te la acepto, si no que ellas se la coman**

**-Está bien –**Mina les reparte a las mujeres unos envases transparentes que muestran jalea de piña –**Traje galletas soda para que las unten **

Haruka ve impotente como Serena junto a ella abre el envase, toma un poquito con un dedo y lo prueba

**-¡Delicioso Mina!**

**-Es cierto hija –**Ikuko hace lo mismo –**Lástima que no quieres –**Le dice a Haruka –**Está muy delicioso**

**-Y lo mejor es que la hice con edulcorante, así que el dulce no se nos irá a las caderas**

**-¡Quiero mi ración de dulce! –**Ruge Haruka

Todas ríen mientras Mina le entrega su ración

**-Hermana –**Serena se le acerca y le entrega la fotografía de Soishi –**Quise que la tuvieras contigo para que recuerdes recuperarte**

Haruka le entrega el dulce mientras conmovida toma la fotografía alimentando su alma con la imagen del hombre que amó con locura

**-Soishi mi amor –**Acaricia la imagen del hombre sonriente

**-¿Por qué le trajiste eso? –**Ikuko regaña a Serena

**-Ella merece tener algo de su esposo**

**-¿Qué sientes al verlo? –**Ayame está alerta en caso de alguna crisis

Haruka cierra los ojos abrazando la fotografía

**-No saben la falta que me hace –**Les dice conmovida –**No se si me acostumbre a no tenerlo a mi lado, escuchar sus consejos, sus bromas, eran tantos los planes que teníamos cuando volviéramos a Japón y ahora… -**Se le quiebra la nuevamente la fotografía –**No lo olvidaré jamás.**

Besa la imagen y vuelve a abrazarla silenciosa, unas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas

Hotaru y Setsuna llegaron a la ciudad para visitarla y ver su nuevo apartamento. Malachite le pidió perdón a su ex esposa implorándole una nueva oportunidad pero Setsuna le dijo que si quiere algo con ella deberá enamorarla nuevamente. Ahora madre e hija observan como la teniente derrama sus sentimientos en ese instante…


End file.
